The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Tezuka Kumiko desu!" Join young Tezuka Kumiko as she departs on her adventures towards the tennis clubs!
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter: Encounter with Seigaku! Tezuka Kumiko is my OC and yay for Takeshi Konomi who had created Prince of Tennis XD**

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -1-  
**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri story**_

"Onii-chan's school is supposed to be here… hmm…" A little girl had showed up at Seishun Gakuen's, Seigaku for short, front gate.

"… I guess I need to ask." Then the little girl spotted some female students and trotted up towards them.

"Excuse me, nee-san tachi."

"A-Ah? Hello, can we help you with something?"

"Umm… do you know where the tennis court is?" Kumiko asked.

"Ah, it's over there. If you walk towards the back, you'll see it."

"Thank you, nee-san tachi!" Kumiko said as she bowed and ran away.

"Hey, doesn't she kinda remind you of someone?"

"You felt it too? I was thinking of Tezuka-kun when I saw her."

"Me too!"

--------------

"Uwaa~ It's here!" Kumiko said as she watched the tennis club members ran in the court. Her eyes sparkle through the fences as she watches the members hit the balls in awe.

"They're so amazing! So this is what tennis clubs are like." Kumiko said. Then she placed her school bag down on the ground and took her racket as she started swinging it. Then she started laughing as she started somersaulting.

"That's a very good swing." Kumiko stopped laughing and saw a man wearing sunglasses clapping.

"Ehehe~" Kumiko grinned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You look familiar, what's your name?" Yamato said after some silence.

"Onii-chan said I shouldn't give my name to stranger…" Kumiko said as she held her racket to her chest.

"Ah, my bad. My name is Yamato Yudai, captain of Seigaku tennis club, you are?" When Kumiko was about to open her mouth, someone came up to Yamato.

"Yamato bucchou! What are you doing?"

"Ah, Ooishi-kun, I was just talking to this little girl here." When Ooishi took notice of Kumiko, he quickly panicked.

"A-Are you lost? Do you need help? Where's your home?" When Kumiko saw Ooishi panicking she started giggling.

"Onii-chan is weird." Kumiko giggled.

"Maa, Ooishi-kun, you don't have to be so worried." Then Yamato and Ooishi saw Kumiko rummaging through her bag and pulled out a tennis ball.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked. Then Kumiko started bouncing the ball with the frame of her racket.

"My name is Kumiko. It's very nice to meet you." Kumiko said as she grinned at them while still bouncing the ball.

"Kumiko? Haven't I heard that name before?" Ooishi said. Then Kumiko saw another person coming towards them and she beamed.

"Onii-chan!" Ooishi and Yamato turned around just to see Tezuka stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the little girl.

"Kumiko!" Kumiko then dropped her racket and jumped on Tezuka.

"Onii-chan!"

"Now I remember! Tezuka-kun did mention that he has a younger sister."

"Oh, is this your sister, Tezuka-kun?"

"Ah, yes, bucchou."

"Nice to meet you~!"

"Why are you here, Kumiko?"

"Mou, onii-chan said you're going to play with me." Kumiko said as she puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"Gomen nee, but onii-chan got club activities to do."

"Fine. I'm going to watch then."

"Can't you go home? Kaa-san might be worried."

"I already told Kaa-san I'd be with you the whole day…"

"Just let her watch, Tezuka-kun."

"… Yes, bucchou."

"Yay!" Kumiko said as she clapped. Then Yamato ruffled her hair.

"Be a good girl and don't cause any trouble, alright?"

"Hai~!"

"Now then, let's try some matches, shall we?"

"H-Hai!"

-----------------

"Nee, Ooishi, who was that little girl?" Eiji asked when Ooishi stepped back into the tennis court.

"That's Tezuka-kun's little sister."

"Eh? Really?!"

"Can you see the resemblance, Eiji?" Ooishi sighed.

"I can see, but that girl was so different!"

"I know."

---------------

"… This is not fun." Kumiko sighed as she bounced her ball up and down.

"Bored?"

"Yamato bucchou? Aren't you supposed to be looking after the club?"

"You made it sound like I'm a nanny rather than a bucchou."

"Ehehe~"

"So, you like tennis?"

"Yep! Tennis is so much fun!"

"Fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Who taught you tennis, Kumiko-chan?"

"Onii-chan did!"

"Tezuka-kun did?"

"Un! I saw onii-chan practicing and I asked him to teach me!" Yamato smiled as Kumiko's enthusiasm and patted her head.

"Don't lose that happy feeling, alright?"

"Yes!"

----------------

"Kumi-chan!" Kurumi heard someone calling her name and saw Eiji running to her.

"Aren't you one of onii-chan's friends?"

"Yeah, my name's Kikumari Eiji! Ooishi told me that your name is Kumiko, so can I call you Kumi-chan?"

"Un. Okay."

"Nee nee, I saw you somersaulting, can you do acrobatics?"

"Yeah! I like them! Kikumaru nii-chan also used acrobatics, right?"

"Eiji."

"Mya?"

"Eiji's alright, I never had someone calling me nii-chan before."

"Okay then, Eiji-kun."

"Acrobatics are fun, aren't they?" Eiji said as Kumiko started swinging her legs.

"Yeah! You can jump and they make tennis even more fun!"

"Right? Right?"

"Nee, Eiji-kun, let's have a one point match!"

"Sure, come on! I'm not going easy on you!"

"Yeah!"

---------------

Then Eiji stealthily walked towards an empty court without no one noticing. When he saw no one, he signalled Kumiko to follow with her racket in hand.

"Coast clear, come on."

"Wait for me!" Kumiko almost stumbled when she walked into the court.

"One point match, start! Your serve, Kumi-chan!" Eiji said.

"Okay!" Kumiko threw the ball up high and hit it as hard as she could. The ball then quickly hit Eiji's side in a flash.

"15 Love!" Kumiko cheered as she clapped.

"That was fast!" Eiji said after he looked down at the black the ball had made on the court.

"One point match was my specialty, Eiji-kun." Kumiko said as she flashed him a grin with two fingers making a 'V'.

"Alright, I'm not going to lose! My serve!" Eiji hit the ball to the opposite side where Kumiko stood and she quickly flipped to the side and hit the ball to Eiji who were ready to hit it back.

"Advantage Kumiko!" Kumiko clapped.

"Not yet!" Eiji hit a fastball and when Kumiko was sure she wouldn't get it in time she tripped and hit the ball.

"Game Kumiko!"

-----------------

"I won!" Kumiko said as she rubbed her red face.

"Kumi-chan is really good! I never new Kumi-chan would be this good!"

"Eiji-kun was good too! I tripped!" Kumiko said as she rubbed her nose once more.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Run away!"

"Kumiko!"

"Mya, onii-chan's mad at mee~!"

"Kumiko, get back here!"

"Eiji!"

"Wa! Ooishi!" Then Tezuka and Ooishi jumped and caught Kumiko and Eiji.

"They caught us!" Eiji said as Ooishi trapped him in a headlock.

"Kyahahaha! Onii-chan! Stop it!" Kumiko giggled and laughed as Tezuka started tickling her.

-------------

"Now apologize."

"… We're sorry… we didn't mean to…" Eiji and Kumiko said as bumps appeared on both heads.

"To think that both of you would play tennis that jumpy way…"

"But it was fun!"

"You always said that, Kumiko."

"Onii-chan's the one who told me in the first place." Kumiko said as she pouted.

"Don't be too hard on her, Tezuka-kun. Kumiko-chan got quite a talent, which grade are you now?"

"5th grade!"

"Well, you'll surely grow up to be a good tennis player."

"But girls at my age plays tennis so bad I can't play well. I hate it, my friends always told me that tennis is this tennis is that, they always thought that tennis would ruin their hair and all that."

"Kumiko."

"It's true! They always teased me because I always chose tennis over everything! They look down on me because I didn't like what they like. I hate my classmates!" Kumiko said as she started hiccupping. Then Tezuka sighs and carried Kumiko.

"Come on, let's go home."

"But I still wanna play!"

"You need to study."

"I don't wanna!"

"… Let's just go home. It's already late."

"… Fine."

----------------

"Jya nee, minna!" Kumiko said as she placed her racket and tennis ball back in her school bag.

"Be careful on your way home."

"Hai!" Kumiko said as she and Tezuka walked out hand-in-hand.

"Mata nee, Kumi-chan!"

"Jya nee, Eiji-kun!" Kumiko said as she waved at him.

"Eiji… kun?"

"What?"

"No, nothing."

-------------

"Kumiko-chan sure looks like Tezuka, doesn't she?" Yamato said when Tezuka and Kumiko disappeared from their sight.

"Yes, except for the personality."

"She's still a little girl."

"She's fun to play with, Ooishi!"

"Kumiko-san's play style is similar to yours, right Eiji?"

"Yeah!"

"I never thought Tezuka-kun would be the type to be a big brother."

"Tezuka-kun tends to act that way."

----------------

"**Onii-chan?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Can I visit again?"**

"**Sure, just don't get into trouble."**

"**Yay!"

* * *

**

**Read and Review!**

**Next chapter: Stranded in the huge Hyoutei Academy, what a girl should do?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lost within Hyoutei! I only own Tezuka Kumiko (in the story, she will only introduce herself as Kumiko. Afraid that she would make trouble if she tells them her family name)**

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -2-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri story**_

"Umm… where am I?" Kumiko asked to herself when she stumbled upon a large school. Kumiko saw the signboard and quickly approached it.

"Hyou… tei… academy…?" Kumiko titled her head. She was certain that she had heard of the school's name but couldn't remember anything. Kumiko was on another adventure and her instinct had led her here. Instinct or not, Kumiko was desperate to know where she is since she's definitely lost her direction.

"Onii-chan's going to get mad at me if I didn't come home soon… I better look for someone…" Kumiko said as she quickly ran inside the school grounds. Unknown to her, her bag had opened and her racket had fallen onto the ground.

--------------

"Hey, who would put their racket so carelessly here?" A blue haired spectacle student said as he picked up a racket that was lying on the ground.

"Let's take it back to the club, Yuushi." A red bob haired student said.

"You're right Gakuto. Maybe one of the members dropped it."

"But I never knew a member with the initial 'K' on their racket…"

"Maybe it belongs to Atobe."

"But shouldn't it be 'A' then?"

"But his given name is 'Keigo' so maybe he had one with 'K'."

"Sure, whatever you say, Yuushi. We better hurry or we're going to be late for practice."

--------------

Kumiko just realised that she had dropped her precious tennis racket and was running back towards the school gate only to find the place empty, no racket at sight.

"Aa! I can't go home without my racket! Oh no oh no oh no!!" Kumiko panicked as she searched high and low for her tennis racket. After few hours of searching, she knelt onto the ground and started crying.

"M-My racket…" Kumiko sobbed. She saw a shadow hovering over her and yelped. She looked up and saw a huge boy maybe a year older than her wearing green blazer and red checkered trousers.

"Usu."

"A-Ano, did you happen to see a tennis racket over here?" Kumiko asked politely.

"No."

"…" Then Kumiko started to sob once more. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her and she quickly stood up, and hid behind the boy.

"Oi, Kabaji!" Kumiko peeked from behind Kabaji and saw 5 students coming up to them.

"Usu!" When the leader of the group spotted Kumiko she quickly hid once more behind Kabaji.

"Who are you? You're not a student here." The student said.

"Maa, maybe she's lost, Atobe." A blue spectacled haired boy said.

"Yeah, you don't have to be so rude." The red haired student beside him said. Kumiko then spotted something in the spectacle boy's hand and quickly pointed to it.

"Huh? Is it this yours?" Kumiko quickly nodded.

"My name is Kumiko, nice to meet you." Kumiko said faintly as she bowed.

"This is yours right? I'm Oshitari Yuushi." Oshitari said as he gave the racket to Kumiko.

"… Osaka ben?" Kumiko blinked. Oshitari chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm from Osaka." Kumiko's eyes sparkled.

"I never met anyone from Osaka before!" The red haired boy beside Oshitari somersaulted and landed between Oshitari and Kumiko.

"The name's Mukahi Gakuto!" Kumiko giggled and saluted.

"I'm Akutagawa Jiro!" the cheery brown haired boy said.

"… Shishido Ryo."

"Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo." The leader said. Kumiko titled her head and asked Oshitari.

"Why did he call himself using ore-sama?" the others burst out laughing except for Kabaji and Atobe who was twitching.

"By the way, your racket is pretty clean even though it's old" Gakuto said.

"Yeah, since I always used it I have to take good care of it. And this racket was my brother's so I treasure it."

"A~n, You play tennis too?" Atobe said.

"Yeah, I played in some school matches and I won." Kumiko said as she grinned.

"Interesting, so in which grade are you now?"

"5th, why?"

"Have a match with me." Atobe said.

"… What?!" the Hyoutei students yelled.

"… I need to go home…"

"1 set match, let's see what you got. You won't get away until you play with me."

"Oi oi! Isn't this called threatening? She's a 5th grader!" Gakuto said.

"This bastard…" Shishido sighed.

"Atobe…"

"Kabaji, my racket."

"Usu!"

"… F-Fine! After this you'll let me go straight home!"

"Deal."

-------------

"Kumiko to serve!" Oshitari said.

_'… How did I agree to become a referee anyway?'_

"Here I go!" Kumiko said as she hit the ball.

"15 love!"

"She's good!" Jiro said excitedly.

"She's pretty good for her age." Whistled Gakuto.

"Not bad." Atobe said.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl, Atobe-san. And if I came home late I'm blaming you!" Kumiko said as she glared at him.

"Continue, Atobe to serve!"

"15 all!"

-------------

"Game Atobe, 3 game to love!"

"Where was that confidence I saw in the first place, little girl?"

"My name is not little girl! And the real game hasn't started yet anyway."

"Real game? What does she mean by that?"

"Hey, if you look closely at the previous games, she's been eyeing Atobe's ball and swing the whole time."

"You mean like Yuushi?"

"But Oshitari only gave a game, but this girl gave 3 games away."

"Hey, Kumiko-chan has been smiling the whole way."

"Oi, Gakuto."

"What, Yuushi?"

"Did you see it? The smirk that she wears?"

"Smirk? Isn't that smile?"

"You can say it that way, but her eyes are getting sharper."

"Now the REAL game begins!" Kumiko said as she ran towards the ball.

"She's fast!"

---------------

"Game and match to Atobe, 6 games to 4!"

"Be awed at the sight of my prowess!"

"… Flashy as always…" Oshitari said as he jumped down from the referee seat. Suddenly, a tennis ball hit Atobe's forehead.

"Hey, what did you do that for?!"

"You're a weird person! Always saying 'ore-sama' this 'ore-sama' that!" The whole group snickered when they saw Kumiko pointing to Atobe.

"Such insolence!" Then Kumiko saw the sky turning orange and panicked.

"Oh no oh no oh no! Onii-chan is going to be so mad at me!" Kumiko quickly grabbed her bag and strapped the tennis racket tightly making sure it doesn't fall again.

"Ano, can I ask you the direction to this place?" Kumiko said as she showed Oshitari a paper.

"… You have to go here and when you arrived here you should go here… from what the map says."

"Thank you very much! Excuse me everyone!" Kumiko said as she bowed and ran out from the tennis court.

---------------

"Interesting girl, don't you think so, Atobe?"

"Humph! How dare she throw a tennis ball to ore-sama!"

"But you know, she's the first girl I've known that had rejected him." Gakuto snickered.

"Kabaji! Let's go!"

"Usu!"

"Maybe, we'll meet her again someday. And when that comes, ore-sama will surely win her."

"… I don't think that's the correct speech…" When Atobe turned his back on the rest of them, they all snickered since the ball that Kumiko had throw to Atobe had placed a mark on his forehead and it was hilarious.

"Kumiko… huh? Kabaji, remember her." Atobe scoffed.

"Usu."

--------------

"Hey, Yuushi." Gakuto said.

"What Gakuto?"

"That girl, Kumiko, she played acrobatics too."

"I know."

"Maybe I should play her someday."

"Maybe."

"And what does Atobe mean by win her over anyway?" Shishido asked.

"Maybe he wants to play with her again." Jiro said.

"I doubt it. More like he wanted to be on good terms with her, it's VERY rare to see someone, especially a girl, rejects Atobe. Maybe she's more than the eyes could see."

"Maybe, yeah."

----------------

**"I'm home!"**

**"Where have you been, Kumiko?"**

**"… I got lost…"**

**"Again?"**

**"Yes, I'm sorry, onii-chan…"**

**"Did you play tennis with someone again?"**

**"Y-Yeah…"**

**"Take a shower."**

**"O-Okay!"**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 3: Rokakku Playground! Horror of Josei Shonan!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rokakku Playground! Horror of Josei Shonan?? I only own Tezuka Kumiko ;D**

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -3-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Rokakku Middle School? How did I end up here?" Kumiko asked herself. It was a bright Sunday, Kumiko was supposed to spend time with Tezuka, but sadly, Tezuka had tennis practice at school and her family was busy so she had to go on her own… again.

"Maybe I should've go to onii-chan's place instead of wandering around…" Kumiko sighed.

"Oh well, better look around before going home." Kumiko then heard sounds of children playing and decided to walk behind the school. When Kumiko saw that behind the school was a playground, she quickly beamed.

"Uwaa~!"

"Hey there!" Kumiko turned around and saw a boy at her age grinning at her.

"Hello."

"Are you new here? I'm Aoi Kentaro!" Kumiko grinned at the boy and his excitement and took the offered hand.

"I'm Kumiko, nice to meet you."

"Hey, come on, let's play together."

"Yeah!"

----------------

Kumiko and Aoi, together with other few local kids, played together in the playground. Kumiko had impressed all of them with her flexibility and jumps at some of the obstacles.

"Jya~n" Kumiko landed neatly on the ground.

"Incredible!"

"That was great!"

"You're so cool, Kumiko-chan!"

"Ehehe." Kumiko laughed embarrassed while rubbing the back of her head.

"How did you do that?"

"Where did you learn it?"

"I learn it all by myself, I like acrobatics!"

"So you can somersault?"

"Yeah!"

"Show us!"

"Alright, here I go!" Kumiko said as she jumped and somersaulted. When she landed on the ground, everyone clapped.

"Awesome!"

"Nee, Kumiko-chan, do you play tennis?" Kentaro asked.

"Yeah!"

"Come on, play a match with me!"

"Sure!"

"I'll be referee!" One of the kids said.

"Come on, let's play here." Kentaro said as he led both of them towards an empty court.

--------------

"Here I go, Aoi-kun!"

"When you're ready, Kumiko-chan!"

"Take this!" It was a fun game, as Kumiko and Aoi both laughed together, sometimes tripping or accidentally got hit by a ball.

00000000000000

"That was fun!"

"You're right, Aoi-kun!"

"But in the end, both of us got hit on the head." Kentaro said as he rubbed the bump he had.

"Yeah…" Kumiko said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Kumiko-chan was good! You beat me!"

"Aoi-kun was good too! Let's play again someday!"

"Yeah, maybe when we get into Middle School, we'll get to play each other."

"Yeah, that'll be so much fun!"

"Hey, both of you!"

"Ah! Run away!" Kumiko and Kentaro quickly fled from the tennis court.

----------------

"Aoi-kun."

"What, Kumiko-chan?"

"Your racket is different, did someone made it for you?" Kumiko said as she eyed Kentaro's tennis racket.

"Yeah, ojii made it for me."

"Ojii?"

"Ojii was the one who made the playground, he made tennis rackets too!"

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, see this hexagonal shape? Ojii made it especially for me!"

"Wow!"

"Kumiko-chan's racket is pretty well taken care of too, even if it's a bit old."

"This racket used to belong to my onii-chan, he gave it to me."

"Hee~ an onii-chan, huh?"

"Yeah, he plays tennis so good! I wanna play just like him."

"Your onii-chan must be really great, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Rokakku is pretty fun."

"How about you come here when you got into Middle School, Kumiko-chan?"

"I can't, it's far from home."

"I see…"

"Let's play again someday, Aoi-kun. And next time, I'll win again."

"No, I'll win!" Then Kentaro and Kumiko clashed their fists together and laughed.

"I better go. See you soon, Aoi-kun!"

"Bye bye, Kumiko-chan!"

* * *

"… Did I get lost again…?" Kumiko was now standing in front of a school with some students training around.

"… Josei Shonan…? I've heard they trained differently than regular school, might as well see it for myself then." Kumiko sighed as she quietly sneaked into the school.

"… Everyone sure trains hard…" Kumiko said when she saw students jogging and running around the school.

"Hurdles… swimming… wow…" Kumiko said in awe. Kumiko kept walking when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you alright?" Kumiko opened her eyes and saw a brown haired boy offering his hand to her.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"You're not a student here are you? You're too young."

"No… I'm… kinda… lost…"

"Kajimoto-kun, what are you doing?" Kajimoto and Kumiko turned around and saw a female teacher walking towards them.

"Ah, sensei, this girl is lost." Kajimoto said as Kumiko hid behind him.

"Poor thing, what's your name?"

"I'm Kumiko." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"My name is Hanamura, it's a pleasure to meet you. And this is Kajimoto-kun."

"Please to meet you."

--------------

"So, you are on your way home but you took a wrong turn and ended here?" Hanamura said.

"Yes… I was sure on the way, but then I was curious so I took the wrong turn…"

"You're in your 5th grade, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you decided which school you want to go when you graduate?"

"I was thinking about going to the same school as my onii-chan… but I wanted to play him someday so I was thinking about going to another school with strong tennis team."

"How about you go here? Our tennis team won't be easily defeated."

"I got so many invitation from another school too… so I usually visited them, but sadly, the girl's tennis teams are so weak I could beat all of them by myself." Kumiko sighed. Then Kumiko saw Hanamura staring at her and she yelped.

"I-Is something wrong with what I said…?"

"You got good figure, you might not have muscles but your arms are quite strong. You have good figure indeed." Hanamura said as she nodded.

"… Pardon?"

"Oh no, don't mind me. If you come here, I'll surely make you my perfect masterpiece."

"Masterpiece?" Now Kumiko was really freaked out. Who would call their students masterpiece?

"Masterpiece is a term sensei used to call her students." Kajimoto said when he saw Kumiko's face paled. Kumiko quickly shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Well… maybe I'll give it a though, Hanamura sensei."

"If you're going to give it a though, you should see our training room." Hanamura said as she took Kumiko's hand and dragged her with Kajimoto following them.

---------------

"Uwa… so many equipments…" Kumiko said as she looked around in awe.

"Our equipments are in top condition to train our students, coordination is needed to play."

"Sugoi…" Kumiko said as she looks around the training room.

"The results will be students like Kajimoto-kun here."

"Eh… everyone's working hard…"

"Ah, my charisma must've influenced them as well, don't you think so, Kumiko?" Hanamura said.

"A… Ahahaha…" Kumiko laughed nervously.

"So, what do you think, Kumiko?"

"…?"

"You must've trained a lot as well, right?"

"I learnt everything from onii-chan, so I usually run around and practice swinging with him."

"I see, I see." Hanamura said as she nodded.

"Ah, I better go home now, it's late. Excuse me." Kumiko bowed and ran out.

"Come again!"

--------------

"… I am NEVER coming back again…" Kumiko said as she shivered.

"Masterpiece, it felt like people were thought to be tools. Tennis was supposed to be enjoyed, not like that!"

"I'm home!"

"Kumiko!"

"Onii-chan, I came into this really really scary school!"

"Scary school?"

"The teacher, Hanamura-sensei, called her students masterpieces! Aren't masterpieces supposed to be things not people?"

"…"

"I don't want to go there ever again!"

"Kumiko…"

"So, can I play with you now?"

"No."

"Eh? Why not?!"

"It's late."

"… Mou…"

* * *

**Chapter 4: St. Rudolph! Rikkai Dai Fuzoku!**

**Read and Review ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the end of the first meetings! Next: Tezuka's Accident Happen! The Start of Kumiko's Trauma!**

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -4-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Now… where am I?" Kumiko blinked twice and sighed.

"Lost… again… Onii-chan was right, my sense of direction is zero…" Kumiko said as she cried anime tears.

"I should've gone to Syuu nii's house and play with Yuu nii… or maybe have sushi…"

"And why onii-chan always told me to go on an adventure is beyond me." Kumiko said as she walks into the school with the plate 'St. Rudolph' in front of it.

-----

"Tennis court, tennis court… there it is!" Kumiko saw the familiar green court and quickly walked there.

"Brown and white shirt? Are those their uniform? They sure have lots of different one… School colors…"

"I wonder what will happen if they all wear the same clothes…?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Eek!" Kumiko jumped and looked back to see a boy carrying a basket full of tennis balls.

"E-Eto…"

"You're not a middle schooler, are you?"

"N-No…"

"Are you lost?"

"K-Kinda…"

"I see, sorry I couldn't help, but I need to pick up balls."

"U-Un…"

------

"What? You're still here?" Kumiko looked up from her sketchbook and saw the same boy she saw before.

"A-Ah, sorry if I'm bothering you."

"Not at all. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asking for your way home?"

"I did and now I'm just wasting time drawing."

"Do you like to draw?"

"Yes. Oh, I forgot, my name is Kumiko, nice to meet you." Kumiko said as she bowed her head.

"I'm Akazawa Yoshiro."

"Un, Akazawa-san."

"… You draw a lot, don't you?"

"Yep. I like drawing. It's nice, capturing moments with your own hand."

"I see, I see."

"And sometimes I could observe something from my drawing too."

"Observe?"

"See here? I'm sketching my racket, but if you look closely, you can see some scratches here and there." Kumiko said as she pointed to her sketch.

"I can see it, what does it has to do with observation?" Then Kumiko picked up her racket and pointed to the same place as the one on her sketch.

"This scratch here, I got it when I played with my onii-chan." Then Kumiko pointed to the side frame, which paint started to disappear.

"And this here, is because I always dragged my racket whenever I'm trying to do a volley."

------

"I see, I see. So you also used your sketches for this kind of things, didn't you?"

"I just tried it few months ago, I never thought I would find this very useful."

"Do you also use this to help your onii-san?"

"Yep. Onii-chan did say that my eyes were sharp ever since I was young. And I like to inspect onii-chan's racket since he played so hard so it got some scratches. And my racket was used by onii-chan before, so it still got some scratches from his matches."

"Why did you ask for a new one?"

"I like my onii-chan's better. But maybe I'll got one soon." Kumiko said as she stretched her arm.

"Hn."

------

"Akazawa-san?"

"What?"

"Are those dorms?"

"Yes."

"St. Rudolph got dorms?"

"Yes."

"There goes St. Rudolph…"

"?"

"Whenever I had an adventure I always ended up with schools that had tennis courts in them. Kaa-san said that I might as well look for good school to enter when I get to Middle School. I don't like dorms, so I wouldn't go here then."

"That's too bad. Two years after this, when I got to become captain, if you're my junior, I'd work you till you drop."

"Eh, that's not nice! But aren't girls couldn't join the boys team?"

"Well… that happens if the teacher allows you and the tournament rule doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Oh…"

"But girl's tennis team seemed to easy for you."

"I know, I usually asked for a game with the girl's tennis team and I could beat them without breaking a sweat!"

"I see."

"Yosh!" Kumiko said as she somersaulted down from the wall she was sitting on.

"Nice reflex."

"I like acrobatics and I tried to use it to play tennis."

"How many matches have you won?"

"… None?"

"None? But didn't you beat the girl's tennis team?"

"I wouldn't call that a win, I didn't put much of a fight in it. And I just won 2 matches from my friends. And I never won once from onii-chan, I must work harder!" Kumiko said as she punched the air.

"It's already late, shouldn't you be going home?"

"Ack! Excuse me, see you sometimes, Akazawa-san!" Kumiko said as she ran away waving.

"Be careful!" Akazawa winced when he saw Kumiko tripped and fall. Then he saw her getting back up, rubbing the back of her head while laughing nervously and ran once more.

"Strange girl."

* * *

"Kawamura-san's sushi really is the best." Kumiko said as she licked her lips. Then Kumiko took out a crumpled paper from her pocket and eyed it.

"Okaa-san said that if I don't want to go to Seigaku, I should try going to Rikkai… hmm, maybe I'll check it out. Rikkai, Rikkai Rikkai." Kumiko said as she started skipping through the street.

------

"Kaa-san, where did Kumiko go?" Tezuka asked his mother who is washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're home already Kunimitsu?"

"We don't have afternoon practice today… where's Kumiko? I thought she'd be home already?"

"Ah, Kumiko went out earlier. She said she wanted to have snack at Kawamura Sushi."

"… again?"

"Maa, what can you say, Kunimitsu? Your sister loves their sushi. And while she's out, I asked her to look at a school."

"Which school?"

"Rikkai Dai." Tezuka suddenly choked on his tea.

"Are you sure, kaa-san? Rikkai?" Then Tezuka bowed his head when his grandfather came.

"Rikkai is the best school out there I know beside Seigaku. And your sister has always been saying wanted to go to a strong tennis club and I couldn't think of any other school."

"But Rikkai…?"

"Kumiko is a smart girl, she'll pass."

"But is it alright, jii-san?"

"As hard as it is for you to accept that your sister wanted to break apart from you, I couldn't believe it as well… The little Kumiko I know will always try to stay close to you." Kuniharu said as he sighs.

"Maa, tou-san, let her be. Kumiko's growing up after all."

"They would have to pass me first if they're thinking about having her hand."

"Tou-san, she's still 11…" Ayana said as she sighed.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop protecting her!"

"… Tou-san…"

"Ehm… did Kumiko know about Rikkai?" Tezuka said.

"I don't think so… but when I asked the school about Kumiko, the teachers seemed confident enough to let her in, Kumiko is a smart girl."

"Rikkai…"

------

"Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, this is it." Kumiko said as she read the plank on the wall.

"Rikkai Rikkai Rikkai. It's fun to chant the name." Kumiko giggled as she skipped inside the school. She quickly walked towards the tennis court and looked in awe at the number of the members.

"So many… much much more that onii-chan's…" Kumiko said. Then she spotted three boys that stood out. In front of the first line, a black-capped boy stood straight with a boy with his eyes closed beside him. The last of the boys, a purple haired boy is smiling, but it's not a happy smile, it was more like a determined smile to her.

"They seem different than others…" Kumiko then sat down not far from the tennis court and took out her sketchbook.

"Incredible mya… They train so hard, and such a tight schedule too…" Kumiko said as she started sketching.

------

"Seiichi." Yanagi called.

"Yeah, I noticed too." Yukimura said as he nodded.

"What is it?" Sanada said when he saw his two best friends whispering.

"See that girl over there?" Yukimura said as he pointed to Kumiko who's sketching under a tree.

"So? She's just a young girl."

"But don't you think she's rather young to play with that kind of position? She must've trained hard."

"It's rare to see a young girl so into tennis. Just look at her." Yukimura said when he saw Kumiko placed down her sketchbook and started swinging her racket.

"Her figure is 100% correct, but from her expression she is still perfecting it."

"I wonder how good she could play."

"Yukimura, she's not a student here, rather a Middle Schooler."

"My guessing she's around 5th or 6th grade."

"I vote for the first."

------

"Um… if I put this grip on, it felt better… but something's not right… how about this one…?" Kumiko said as she turned her racket around.

"Ngg… Yeah, this is it. Okay, If I use this grip my swing will probably get a bit more sharper and faster." Kumiko said as she gripped her racket tightly. Then she heard footsteps near her and squeaked.

"Ah, did I surprise you? Sorry for that?" Kumiko looked up and saw the purple haired boy smiling at her. She then blinked and titled her head.

"… Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"I thought you were watching? We're taking a break now."

"Oh… sorry if I disturb you." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"No, not at all. In fact, I was curious. Who are you? Why are you here?"

"A-Ah! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Kumiko, nice to meet you."

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi. And those guys are my friends." Yukimura said as he gestured to Yanagi and Sanada who're standing behind him.

"Yanagi Renji."

"Sanada Genichirou."

"Nice to meet you." Then Yukimura noticed Kumiko's sketchbook on the ground.

"You were sketching while practicing?"

"Oh, I was watching the Rikkai team practicing and used it for information, my grip is still off, so I sketch the practice earlier to check which grip is better." Kumiko said as she opened her sketchbook and showed it to the three.

"This is quite a detailed drawing, you could gather information using these?"

"Yeah. Onii-chan said that it's my talent."

"Hmm, interesting data…" Yanagi said as he took the sketchbook and turned the pages.

"I'm improving my grip so I wouldn't put so much burden on my arm and I could use some to help if onii-chan asks me." Kumiko said. Then Yanagi closed the book and handed it back to Kumiko.

"So you played tennis, right?"

"Yep, I'm not that good though."

"Kumiko… aren't you possibly be Tezuka Kumiko?"

"Eh? How did you know, Renji-san?"

"Tezuka Kumiko, winner of the elementary school division tournament for 3rd year straight with this year's win." Yanagi said.

"Ah… I've been found out, I didn't gave out my family name too…"

"Renji is like a professor." Sanada said.

"So, what gives you wandering around here alone?"

------

"I see, that's rather impressive. Going here all alone."

"I like having my adventures." Kumiko said proudly.

"And does your adventure means getting lost all the time?"

"… Ehehe… You don't have to say it like that, Renji-san…"

"So, you were thinking about going here when you got into Middle School?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about going to a school that had good tennis program and then kaa-san told me to look here. So here I am." Kumiko said.

"I see, I see."

"Rikkai Dai Fuzoku is so interesting, I hope I could enter this school. And maybe join a tennis club…"

"Girls?"

"Hope the girls will be challenging." Kumiko said. Then she saw Yukimura stood up and titled her head.

"Now, how about a match? Between me and you."

"E-Eh?!"

"Let's see what you got, shall we?"

"B-But that's not allowed, right?"

"When Seiichi wants something, he gets something." Yanagi said.

"You should just do what he says."

"H-Hai…"

"No one has ever got a game from me except for Sanada and Yanagi, how about you?"

"N-Not a game?! E-eh?! How could that be?!"

"Let's get started then."

"W-Wait a minute!!"

------

Few hours later,

"I-I'm beat…" Kumiko said as she fall down on the court.

"Good job, you took a game from me."

"I'm so tired…" Kumiko whined.

"You're lucky, usually people lost their senses when they play against him." Yanagi said.

"I guess I'm lucky then… but I'm so sore…"

"I don't think it was luck Seiichi."

"Really?"

"Yes, she did her best, maybe her will blocked that effect."

"… What are you saying?"

"Well, you have talent, that I will tell." Yukimura said as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey, stop that, Sei niinii!"

"I like that." Yukimura said as he ruffled her hair more.

"No! Stop that!"

"Seiichi, better let her go home now, it's quite late." Yanagi said as he saw the sun setting.

"You better stop that, Yukimura." Sanada said as Yukimura kept ruffling Kumiko's hair.

------

"I'll be going now, excuse me." Kumiko said after few minutes of straightening her hair.

"Don't be shy to come again." Yukimura said.

"After that ruffling? No!"

"Don't say that."

"Be careful."

"Un. Excuse me." Kumiko bowed and walked away.

"We'll be waiting!"

"Yes…"

-------

"**I'm home!"**

"**Welcome back, Kumiko. How was Rikkai?"**

"**It was fun! They got strong people!"**

"**Oh, you played?"**

"**I got caught on looking. We talked for a while and then he asked me for a match. I lost 6 to 1."**

"**He must've been very good then."**

"**Yeah, maybe he's stronger than onii-chan!"**

"**Don't say that."**

"**But he's strong."**

"**So, what do you think? About going to Rikkai?"**

"**I don't mind. Rikkai seemed fun."**

"**Alright then, Rikkai it is."**

"**Yay!"**

"**So, tell me more about the day."**

"**It's like this, kaa-san! I was…"

* * *

**

**I do not own anyone except for Tezuka Kumiko. **

**For info of Tezuka's family, you should check out wiki or the Prince of Tennis 10.5 book**

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Next: Tezuka's Accident Happen! The Start of Kumiko's Trauma!**


	5. Chapter 5

I only own Tezuka Kumiko!

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -5-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Yosh! Another good score in test, I'll show onii-chan that I could do it too!" Kumiko said as she walks towards Seigaku tennis courts. Kumiko spun her tennis racket around her hand and started whistling.

"Hey! What are you doing, Tezuka?!"

"… Isn't that one of onii-chan's seniors? I wonder what's wrong." Kumiko said worriedly when she heard yelling from the tennis courts.

"Why didn't you use your left hand?!"

"Hey, stop that!" One of the seniors said to his friend.

"Did you think that we're not good enough for you to use your left hand?!"

"…" Suddenly, Kumiko's feet froze when she saw the senior lifting his racket.

"If you're not going to use it, I might as well do this!" The senior said as he slammed his racket against Tezuka's left elbow. Kumiko's eyes widened as her body started to shook because of shock and fear.

"T-Tezuka, are you alright?!" She saw Ooishi running towards her brother in worry.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Her brother snapped.

"If this is how you guys play tennis here… I quit!" Her brother said as he took his tennis bag and walked out from the court. Kumiko realised that she had gripped her racket tightly, but when she looked at her racket, the previous event flashed back into her head and she quickly throw the tennis racket away.

A pair of eyes watched Kumiko throwing her racket in fear and the eyes saddened.

_'Such a young age, have to see something like that… it's a pity. But the one who could fix this, is the victim himself.'_

-----------

Kumiko stood there, looking at her thrown racket, her feet started to shook and she decided to run away, hiding behind a bush not far from the tennis courts. But before she could run, a pair of arms wrapped around her and carried her. Those arms were not the arms of her brother. They were the arms but the bucchou that her brother admires. It made her felt slightly better, but she couldn't hold her tears anymore and cried her heart out.

"Hush, no tears on the court." She heard the captain said.

"Onii-chan… onii-chan… onii-chan…" Kumiko chanted. Now Yamato really felt guilty towards the girl. The girl had bright future ahead of her, but the events that happened could just have shattered that future.

"Now stay here." Yamato said as he placed her back on the ground after her loud cries had turned into sobs.

-----------

"Now, don't you think it's not fair, Tezuka-kun? Your friend is going to quit because of you." Yamato said as he placed his hands on Ooishi's shoulder.

"B-Bucchou!" Ooishi said flabbergasted.

"You held great potential. Even I lost a match against you." Yamato said as he laughed.

"Yamato bucchou…"

"Now then, Ooishi, how about those laps?"

"Y-Yes, right away!" Ooishi said as he ran the 100 assigned laps.

"Tezuka-kun… if you quite tennis now, what will your little sister say?" Yamato saw Tezuka twitched and smiled.

"…"

"Kumiko-chan looks up to you as a big brother as well as her goal, if you quit… what will she do now? She won't have anyone for her to catch up anymore." Yamato said.

"Kumiko will be fine without me."

"And Tezuka-kun, I want you to be the pillar of Seigaku. You held great potential, I'm sure you'll be fine. How about that? Be a pillar of Seigaku."

"…"

"And I'm sure your sister will be so relieved if you didn't quit tennis." Yamato said as he looked to the side. When Tezuka followed to direction Yamato was looking at he dropped his tennis bag and quickly ran towards his crying sister.

"Kumiko!" Kumiko was kneeling on the ground, crying her eyes out. She didn't know if her eyes had run out of tears or not.

"O-Onii-chan… don't quit… I don't want onii-chan to quit from tennis, I don't wanna!"

"Kumiko…"

"If onii-chan quit tennis, I'll quit too! I want onii-chan to play tennis with me!" Kumiko cried.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kumiko. Now let's go home and-…"

"NO!" Kumiko yelled as she ran and hid behind Yamato's leg. Tezuka's eyes saddened, not once in his life that his little sister had ran from him and looked for comfort at someone else's arms.

"So, Tezuka… about my offer. I'm sure your sister would be glad if you stayed." Yamato said kindly.

"Offer?" Kumiko said as she looked up from her tears.

"Tezuka-kun has the potential to become the pillar of Seigaku, to become a pillar, he should work harder, don't you think so, Kumiko-chan?" Kumiko brightened up, she had always loved it when people praised her brother's tennis ability. And she herself was proud to have a brother like him.

"Yeah! If onii-chan stayed, maybe someday I could play a match against him!"

"Do you really wanted a match against your brother that bad?"

"Yeah! Someday somehow, I'm going to beat him! I'll prove to onii-chan that I could do it too!" Tezuka had always known that his younger sister adored him much. She didn't even mind when someone praised her brother so highly when she's there. She never felt jealous, she had always cheered him on, always looking up to him. She always smiles and cries on his behalf whenever he couldn't show any emotion. She might not know, but he himself is very proud of her, whenever she told him she won another tournament, he couldn't help but gave a pat on the head like he always does, but it seemed that a pat is enough to make her know that he's happy for her.

"Kumiko…"

"Onii-chan, don't quit. I don't want onii-chan to quit!"

"… So, what do you think, Tezuka? Up for those laps?" Tezuka first looked at his tennis bag, then he dropped it and proceeded to do his laps. Kumiko giggling when she saw the familiar frown on his face and sneezed.

---------------

"Kumiko-chan, isn't this yours?" Yamato said as he lifted Kumiko's racket on the ground.

"A-Ah…" Kumiko said as she took the racket from Yamato. Suddenly Kumiko throw it back on the ground.

"Kumiko-chan?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened… my hand move on its own." Kumiko said as she tried to pick it back up but fails as her hand trembles. Yamato realized what's going on and picked the racket.

"I'll just put it in your bag, alright?"

"Thank you very much… I still felt scared…"

"No one would blame you for being scared." Yamato said as he patted her head.

"I'll try and become stronger. If I get scared just because of this…"

"It's alright to be scared once in a while, it will give you the courage you need to overcome something. Life is not that simple."

"… O-Okay…"

---------------

That night, it was dark and silent in the Tezuka residence as everyone rests for the next day, but a young girl was sitting on her bed, fidgeting. Then she couldn't help it anymore and ran to her brother's room.

"O-Onii-chan…" Tezuka groaned and woke up, only to see her sister looking at him with fear that worried him.

"What is it, Kumiko?"

"C-Can I sleep with you? I-I'm scared… I have nightmares." Tezuka's eyes softened as he remembered how her sister had saw his accident and couldn't help but thought that it must have scared her.

"Come on then." Tezuka said as he moved to make some room for his sister to sleep beside him.

"Good night, onii-chan."

"Good night, Kumiko."

----------------

"Nee, Fuji." Eiji whined.

"What is it, Eiji?" Fuji said as he stopped swinging his racket.

"Kumi-chan hadn't visit for a long while now, I wonder what happened."

"It's only been a month, Eiji…"

"But that's a long time!"

"From what I've heard, she's been feeling sick lately, so she has to rest."

"Eh?! Kumi-chan's sick?!"

"That's what I heard anyway, Eiji."

"You two! Get back swinging!"

"Yes!" Not far from them, Ooishi heard the conversation and glanced worriedly at Tezuka. He knew what had happened to Kumiko since he had seen her crying when he was jogging at that time. And he had seen how Kumiko tried so hard just to grip her racket that kept falling/thrown from her hand. Kumiko looks so desperate anyone who looks at her must've felt pity for the girl.

"Tezuka, is Kumiko-san alright?" Tezuka was silent for a moment when he nods.

"She's feeling much better, she's still having nightmares."

"Maybe you should tell Fuji or Eiji about it…"

"Kumiko won't let me… she doesn't want anyone to worry about her."

"I see…"

---------------

At that time, Kumiko is staring at her racket on her desk. If the racket could talk, maybe he would say 'Stop staring at me and pick me up!'. It has been a month since the accident and she still couldn't pick up her racket… or any racket in fact. She was so traumatized that her hand would drop or throw away every racket she held.

"Ung…" Kumiko frowned and climbed onto her bed.

'It's no use! I couldn't pick up a tennis racket anymore!' Kumiko thought as tears came to her eyes once more. She heard a knock on the door and quickly wiped her tears.

"Kumiko?" Her mother opened the door and saw her eyes red and puffy and quickly sighed.

"Still couldn't do it?" Kumiko shook her head and grabbed her pillow, hugging it tightly. Then Ayana smiled fondly at her and patted her head.

"I'm sure you'll get it in time, you have all the time you need." Ayana said.

"But what if I couldn't, kaa-san…? I wanna play tennis again so badly…"

"Patience, sweetheart."

"If I didn't practice, my form would get worse…" Then Ayana hugged her daughter tightly.

"It's alright. Take your time. Tennis is fun for you, right? Don't lose your faith. Always look forward to the future, if you rest, it'll be alright."

"Tennis is fun… onii-chan's the first one who told me that."

"Kunimitsu got over it, why can't you?"

"I'll try, kaa-san."

"That's my girl. Now rest okay?" Ayana said as she kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Kumiko said as Ayana closed the door. Then she looked longingly at the racket on her desk.

"Tennis is fun, that's why people shouldn't use it for violence, yeah… onii-chan said tennis is fun and I tried it… it was so much fun, it might look simple, hitting balls, but it was fun. Me and onii-chan kept playing it together. We had fun… I must work harder!" Kumiko said with new determination in her eyes and lied down on her bed, ready to rest and try again later on.

--------------------

"I'm home." Tezuka said as he took off his shoes at the front door. Suddenly, Kumiko tackled him and he stumbled on the floor before he regained his balance.

"What's wrong Kumiko? Did something bad happened?" Tezuka asked worriedly. He would risk having his younger sister hurt anymore, one accident was enough.

"No! Look! Look!" Kumiko said excitedly as she started swinging her tennis racket. Tezuka quickly new what happened and smiled at her.

"Now I can play again!" Kumiko cheered. Tezuka then swiped her racket and swung it in the air.

"Not if this is in my hands."

"Hey, that's mean, onii-chan! Give it back!"

"Until you get it from me, I won't."

"Not fair! Onii-chan!" Kumiko said as she chased Tezuka around the house, passing their parents and grandfather on the way. Ayana smiled fondly at her children while the men sighed.

"Back like usual, those two…" Kuniharu said.

"That's more like Kumiko, she's been so sad this month." Kunikazu said.

"Well, looks like the house will be lively again. That's much better." Ayana said.

----------------

**"Onii-chan! Gimme back my racket!"**

**"Then take it!"**

**"Not fair! I'm not as fast as you, onii-chan!"**

**"Too bad!"**

**"Onii-chan!!"**

**"Kunimitsu, Kumiko! Dinner time!"**

**"Gimme!"**

**"No!"**

**"GIMME!"**

**"NO!"**

**"… When will they ever stop…?"**

**"Maa, Kunimitsu loves teasing her once in a while."**

**"ONII-CHAN!"**

* * *

**Read and Review~**

**Next: "Eh?! Yuu nii transffered to St. Rudolph?!" **

**next year, Kumiko just receives news about Yuuta's transfer, how will she react?**

**And Mizuki is in for some pain XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Prince of Tennis, I only own Kumiko here.

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -6-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

Now finally a 6th grader, Kumiko skipped through the streets towards Seigaku. Kumiko had promised she would come and visit today and everyone was looking forward to it. Unknown to her, she got a bad news waiting for her when she got there.

"Yuu nii, Yuu nii, Yuu nii is going to play with me today." Sand Kumiko as she skipped into Seigaku's grounds.

-----------

"Kumi-chan!" Eiji called when he saw her in front of the court. Kumiko noticed Eiji waving at her and beamed.

"Eiji-kun! Everyone!" The 2nd years noticed her and smiled when Eiji leaped to hug her like usual.

"Kumi-chan, nya!" Eiji said as he jumped up and down bringing Kumiko with him.

"Eiji, stop that! Kumiko-san is going to get dizzy!" Ooishi scolded.

"Aww, but Kumi-chan is so squishy!"

"… Eiji, Tezuka's looking."

"Eh?!" Eiji screamed as he quickly let go of Kumiko who rubbed her sore head.

"You alright, Kumiko?" Fuji asked.

"I'm perfectly… fine." Kumiko said as she quickly shook her head. Then Kumiko looked around like she's expecting someone to come.

"What is it, Kumiko?"

"Nee, Syuu nii, where's Yuu nii? He promised he'd play with me." Kumiko asked eagerly. Then Fuji frowned and sighed.

"Syuu nii?"

"You haven't, heard, have you Kumiko? And I suppose Tezuka didn't tell you…"

"What? What did Onii-chan doesn't tell me?"

"Yuuta transferred away from Seigaku." Kumiko freeze on her spot, few moments later her eyes widened and Fuji quickly covered her mouth with his hand before she could let out a yell or scream in the court.

"That's not true… right?" Kumiko looked at Eiji and he gave her a nervous grin. Then Kumiko's smile turns into a sad pout.

"Don't give us that look."

"But Yuu nii promised he'd play with me… So can he later?" Kumiko asked. Hope is evident in her eyes and Fuji couldn't just crushed her hope like that but he has to break the news.

"He can't, Kumiko…"

"Eh? Why not?"

"He won't be going home tonight… his new school got a dorm so he'll be staying there…"

"Mou… which school did he transferred to, Syuu nii?"

"St. Rudolph."

"… EH?! You're kidding!"

"They're the only school that had dorms, Kumiko." Then Kumiko's eyes shone with determination and Fuji had a bad feeling about this.

"What are you going to do, Kumiko?"

"After this, I'm going to pay a visit to Yuu nii. And Akazawa-san would never stop me!"

"… Akazawa?"

-----------

"Kumi-chan's eyes is twinkling, Ooishi, nya." Eiji said.

"Really Eiji?"

"Kumi-chan looks like when she was planning something, nya."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wonder what Kumi-chan's up to?"

"Well, Kumiko-san likes to come up with ideas." Ooishi said as he smiled nervously. Suddenly the pair heard a shout.

"What did you say?!"

"Fshuu, you want to fight?!"

"Bring it on, jerk!"

"You bring it on!"

"Oh no… not again!"

"Momo-chan and Kaido-kun are fighting again… aren't they…?"

"We better stop them again, Eiji. Before anything bad happens or they're going to get it from bucchou and Tezuka."

"Y-Yeah, nya."

-----------

"Nee, onii-chan, I'm going to go somewhere." Kumiko said to Tezuka.

"… Be careful. Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said as he patted her head.

"Okay." Kumiko said as she grabbed her bag and ran out from the court.

"… Where is she going to, Tezuka?"

"She said she needed to go somewhere."

"… Don't tell me…"

"What is it, Fuji?"

"No, nothing."

-----------

"Hey, hey, hey, who was that little girl that bucchou was talking with?" A spiky haired boy said.

"Fshuu, isn't it obvious! That's her sister that the senpai-tachi always talks about!" a bandana boy sneered.

"Eh? The one who won the Elementary tournament for 3 years straight and is planning to win her last year?"

"Yeah, that one, stupid!"

"Bucchou's little sister is strong too, like bucchou."

"Of course! That's what siblings mean to be! You blockhead."

"What did you just call?! Say that again!"

"Blockhead!"

"Why you, viper!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Both of you! 20 laps around the court!" Tezuka roared.

"H-Hai!"

-----------

"St. Rudolph, I wonder why Yuu nii decided to go there~" Kumiko said as she walked quietly so no one would see her coming in the school.

"If I remember right, the courts are… here." Kumiko said as she popped her head out from the bush. There in front of her, are the tennis courts, filled with their members who were practicing.

"Hmm… Yuu nii, Yuu nii… where is Yuu nii" Kumiko mumbles as she looked left and right to look for her favourite Fuji sibling. Everyone might think that Fuji Syuusuke is her favourite Fuji sibling, just like everyone thought, but it was the contrary, her favourite Fuji sibling is the youngest Fuji.

"Ah, I see him I see him!" Kumiko said when she saw the familiar brown head.

"… Isn't that Akazawa-san? And who's that?" Kumiko said as she stared at the black haired boy in front of Yuuta. She saw the black haired boy said something and the members spread out to practice.

"Maybe he's the manager." Kumiko said to herself as she advanced towards the tennis court quietly.

-----------

"Akazawa-bucchou, what will we do?"

"We'll see what Mizuki think, Yuuta." When Akazawa saw something creeping up behind Yuuta he opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. Yuuta was tackled on the ground. Everyone had heard Yuuta let out a yell before he fell onto the ground. When everyone gathered around Yuuta to see what happened, they saw a young girl seated happily while grinning on Yuuta's back. When everyone thought it was safe enough that the girl sat on Yuuta's back since Yuuta didn't say anything and saw their captain didn't do anything, they decided to scramble once more.

"I found you, Yuu nii!" Kumiko said as she latched her arms around Yuuta's neck.

"K-Kumiko, how did you find me here?!" Yuuta said as he stood up and grabbed Kumiko from his back.

"Syuu nii said you transferred here, so here I am!" Kumiko said as Yuuta carried her by the arms.

"You know this girl, Yuuta?" Yuuta realized that his captain was there and quickly placed Kumiko back down on the ground.

"Y-yes, bucchou!"

"Akazawa-san." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"… Eh?" Yuuta looked back and forth between Kumiko and Akazawa and decided to finally ask.

"You know, Kumiko, bucchou?"

"Yes, she got lost here last year, that's the first time I met her."

"Ah… Kumiko got lost here…"

"Yep, I did!"

-----------

"Oh… so Kumiko stayed here for a while before going home…" Yuuta said as Kumiko latched herself once more on Yuuta's back.

"She did. It was surprising, she was sketching the whole time."

"Kumiko, that's still didn't explain why you came here. Even if you just wanted to have your adventure." Yuuta said.

"But… but… Yuu nii promised that you'd play with me…"

"… Ah… I forgot…"

"Meanie."

"Sorry, but I can't play today…"

"No! Not that kind of playing! You promised you'd play a match with me!"

"Why can't you just do it with aniki?"

"… Yuu nii doesn't want me here…?" Kumiko said as her eyes started to tear up.

"No! That's not what I meant… but…" Kumiko then dropped herself onto the ground and stared at Yuuta.

"Then why did Yuu nii transfer here?" Kumiko said as she placed her hands on the hips.

"It's not nice putting your hands on your hips, Kumiko." Akazawa said as Kumiko quickly relaxed her hand.

"You might not understand my reason, Kumiko."

"But you can tell me right? Onii-chan told me that even if people said you wouldn't understand you should at least listen to their reasons."

"… Everyone kept calling me 'Fuji's little brother'…"

"… What's wrong with that…?" Kumiko said as she titled her head.

"Everyone kept calling me Fuji's little brother this, Fuji's little brother that, I'm sick of it! I want everyone to look at me for me! But everyone saw me as the little brother!"

"…"

"Kumiko might not understand since they never say those things to you…"

"… Akazawa-san?"

"Yes, Kumiko?"

"… Yuu nii is an idiot."

"… What?!" Yuuta yelled.

-----------

"Yuu nii is a big idiot." Kumiko said.

"Why would you say that?" the angered Yuuta said. When he saw Kumiko took a step back from him he sighed and looked away.

"Sorry for yelling at you, Kumiko…"

"Well… if I say this to Yuu nii now… Yuu nii might not understand it yet… so I won't tell."

"Eh?! What do you mean by that Kumiko?!"

"Yuu nii made a biiiiiiiiig mistake."

"Big mistake?"

"Yuu nii is so hard headed and always think shortly." Then Kumiko took a deep breath and muttered something.

"… I hate this Yuu nii…"

"… E-Eh?" Yuuta said flabbergasted. It's not often he heard Kumiko said she hated someone, especially with such a serious tone.

"I hate this current Yuu nii, I'm going home." Kumiko said as she huffed and walked out from the court. But before she could step out from the tennis court, the previous black haired boy she saw giving orders around stood in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mizuki Hajime." Mizuki said as he bowed.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Tezuka Kumiko, a winner for the elementary tennis tournament for 3 years straight."

"How did you know my name?"

"How could I not know a name of someone so famous?" Mizuki said.

"Because I'm an elementary student?" Yuuta and Akazawa could just tripped and fall if this was an anime.

"Kumiko… didn't change at all…"

"That's how Kumiko is… but why did she say that to me…? That I won't understand…"

-----------

"And you are the younger sister of the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu as well." Yuuta swore his heart skipped a beat when he heard Mizuki said that to Kumiko.

'… _Is… Is this what Kumiko was trying to tell me…?'_

"Can I help you with something, Mizuki-san? I need to go, or onii-chan will get worried."

"Doesn't Tezuka has enough problem to worry about? For example his tennis club, I don't think he had the time to play with you." A vein popped on Kumiko's head and she growled, something that surprised both Akazawa and Yuuta.

"Don't you even dare insult onii-chan in front of me."

"You really cared for your brother, don't you? Too bad, but we St. Rudolph is going to win the tournament." Kumiko puffed her cheeks as her face grew redder from anger.

"Mizuki-san, if you don't mind, will you play a match with me?" Kumiko said sweetly giving Yuuta shivers up his spine.

"Of course, I'm honoured." Mizuki said as he bowed.

"Yuu nii… can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Did Mizuki-san asked you to join St. Rudolph?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That's the only thing I wanna know." Kumiko said as she placed her school bag on a bench and took out her racket.

"Akazawa-san, can you be our referee, please?" Kumiko asked.

"Sure."

-----------

"Onii-chan taught me everything, so Mizuki-san doesn't have any rights to insult him."

"Oh really? Let's see the outcome of the match, shall we? Your serve, Kumiko-san." Suddenly, a ball flew passed Mizuki and bounced on his side of the court in a blink of an eye.

"15 Love!" Akazawa declared.

"That was a lucky shot."

"If you say so, Mizuki-san." Kumiko said as she grinned. Yuuta saw how determined Kumiko's eyes were when Mizuki had accidentally insulted Tezuka in front of her.

'… _Is it that bad…?'_

"Game! Kumiko!"

"T-That was fast, da-ne!" Yanagisawa said.

"That girl sure knows her stuff." Atsushi said.

"Kumiko…"

-----------

"Hmm, looks like I underestimated you."

"Mizuki-san, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"Just because I'm an elementary student and doesn't know much about tennis itself, doesn't mean I'm not strong."

"So I see."

"But you see, Mizuki-san."

"… This… is not a very balanced match, isn't it? This is much… MUCH easier than a match against onii-chan."

"Why you…?!"

"Mizuki-san might be a calculated person, but Mizuki-san looks down on people much. If one is liked by others doesn't mean that no one hated that person."

"What?!"

"You see, Mizuki-san? I don't have any friends." That surprised Yuuta. How come someone as happy and carefree as Kumiko doesn't have any friends? She should have lots of them!

"Now I'm starting to have few of them… but mostly my friends are onii-chan's friends… They only wanted to get close to me so they could at least talk to onii-chan. It was very hard for me to accept it and I cried… ever since then, I usually closed myself from the world, but seeing how onii-chan and his friends worries… I don't want to burden them so I tried to smile. And now, I'm starting to see the difference between people who wanted to be my real friends or not."

"Oh? Such tragic."

"Right? But since I got onii-chan, I won't be lonely anymore. I got onii-chan, Eiji-kun, everyone at Seigaku. Then I met Yuu nii, Akazawa-san and other people too, it was fun for me."

"I see, I see."

"Game, Mizuki!"

-----------

"Game and match, Kumiko!"

"H-How…?"

"Thank you for the game, Mizuki-san, I felt much better." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"Kumiko…"

"Yuu nii's not alone, Yuu nii still got everyone. I envy Yuu nii because he had lots of friends while I was left alone… to tell you the truth, I started getting lost because I was looking for people I could be friends with…" Kumiko said embarrassed. Then Yuuta couldn't help but sigh and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Kumiko swatted Yuuta's hand away from her head as Yuuta started grinning and kept ruffling her hair.

"Thanks, Kumiko."

"…?"

"For getting mad at me."

"… You're welcome?"

-----------

**"Kumiko."**

**"Onii-chan, I'm home!"**

**"Where did you go today?"**

**"I went to visit Yuu nii."**

**"I see."**

**"Nee, onii-chan?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Play with me?"**

**"… Sure. What's the occasion?"**

**"I defeated Yuu nii's senior, I hated him so much."**

**"I see, I see."**

**_'This is rare... Kumiko hating someone so much... I wonder what happened...?'_**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Next: Kumiko's final exam struggles  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Prince of Tennis except for Tezuka Kumiko!

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -7-**_

_**Prince of Tennis, TeniPuri story**_

"Kumiko, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Tezuka said when he saw his sister's lights are still on. Kumiko is still sitting on her bed while reading her school book, her final exams are nearing and she still have to think about her entrance exam to Rikkai as well. Everyone kept telling her she'll do fine, but she couldn't help but worry.

"But…"

"No buts, you can study tomorrow. You shouldn't tire yourself. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay…" Kumiko closed her book and sighed. Tezuka gave a little smile and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. You've worked hard, I'm sure you'll do fine." Kumiko grinned nervously.

"But I'm scared." Tezuka sighed and patted her head.

"Don't be. Everyone felt nervous when they have their final exams."

"Even nii-chan?" Tezuka chuckles and sat beside her.

"Even me."

"Really?"

"I was afraid I would make silly mistakes and such."

"Oh…"

"Now go to sleep. You need your rest."

"Okay~" Tezuka gave her a last pat on the head and walked towards the door.

"Good night, Kumiko."

"Night, nii-chan." Kumiko said as she pulled the covers to her head. Then Tezuka sighs and turned the lights off.

----------

"Okay… that's the last of it." Kumiko said as she closed her book. She placed the book back on the shelves in the library and took her bag, ready to go home.

"You're late today, Kumiko-chan." The librarian said.

"The final exams are coming, I need to prepare myself."

"But dear, you've been spending time for hours!"

"Ehehe…"

"If you keep this up, I'm going to not let you read in the library."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Now go, shoo. Get some rest, look at you!"

"Y-yes, excuse me!" The librarian looked at Kumiko who's retreated away and sighed.

"That girl… always working so hard…"

----------

"Now time to go home~" Kumiko whistled while walking her way home before she heard someone calling her.

"Kumi-chan! Over here!" She blinked and saw a familiar red head waving at her.

"Eiji-kun? Everyone's there too, I wonder what are they doing…?" Kumiko decided to go home later on and walked towards the waving 2nd year.

"Kumi-chan, what are you doing?"

"I was just walking out from the library. Everyone's here together, where's onii-chan?"

"He stays back at school, still has something to do, he said." Fuji said.

"Oh…"

"Exams are coming, is that why you're staying late at the library, Kumiko-san?" Ooishi asked.

"Yeah. But the librarian got mad at me and told me if I kept staying late she won't let me borrow books for a while…" Kumiko said as she nervously laughed.

"You shouldn't stay so late. It's not good for your health."

"I know, I know. Onii-chan's been telling me too…"

"Kumi-chan, come with us!"

"… Where…?"

"We're going to Eiji's favourite café. He's been telling us to go with him. Since you don't have anything to do after this, you should come with us."

"But…"

"And while we're at it, we'll make sure you take a breather from your studies. Now just come." Fuji said as he pulled Kumiko's arm.

"A-Ah…"

"Fuji is always so forceful, isn't he?" Kawamura said.

"Maa, Kumiko-san does need some breather." Ooishi said.

"She does, nya. Fuji, wait for me!" Eiji said as he ran towards Fuji who's dragging the pouting Kumiko behind him.

"Kumiko-san is just like Tezuka. Never knows when to stop…" Ooishi sighed.

"Well, I guess that's why Tezuka likes her so much. They're so much alike."

"While they are so different." Ooishi and Kawamura laughed together when they say that.

"Ooishi! Taka-san! Hurry!" Eiji called.

"Coming!"

----------

"This is so sweet!" Kumiko said after a mouthful of cake.

"Kumiko, swallow your food first then talk." Fuji scolded as everyone laughed. Then Kumiko swallowed the cake and pouted.

"Mou…"

"Manners, manners."

"I know… but this cake is so sweet!"

"You like sweets, don't you, Kumiko-chan?"

"Un! But if I eat them often, I had to run more laps. That's what onii-chan told me."

"Eh? Tezuka said that?"

"And onii-chan never lets me eat snacks much, or I'll get more tired." Kumiko said as she ate another scoop of ice cream.

"… Never knew Tezuka would say that."

"Who wouldn't say what?" Kumiko suddenly froze and laughed nervously.

"H-hey, onii-chan…"

"Maa, don't be too hard on her, Tezuka. We met her when she got out from the library."

"… Again, Kumiko?" Kumiko scooted over to Fuji as she held his arms for dear life.

"I-I was looking at some books, onii-chan!"

"Didn't I hear right or did I hear you say you were finished yesterday?" Eiji had suddenly moved from his place at the edge of the seats to beside Ooishi since Tezuka suddenly lets out a menacing aura.

"You're in trouble, Kumiko…"

"M-Mya!" Tezuka had grabbed Kumiko's arm and dragged her out after saying thanks to Fuji for dragging her with them.

"T-Tezuka was so scary, nya!" Eiji said when Tezuka had gone out from the café.

"I-I've never seen Tezuka having this kind of aura…"

"Maa, Tezuka's just worried for Kumiko's health."

"B-But he was scary!" Kawamura said.

----------

"O-Onii-chan!"

"No more books for you today. Go play a match or do laps. If I caught you just reading one book I'm going to send you for 100 laps."

"H-Hai! K-Kaa-san! I'm going out to play!" Kumiko said as she hurriedly grabbed her tennis racket and ran out from the house.

"Be careful, sweetheart!"

"I-I will!"

"… Kunimitsu, you don't have to be so hard on her…"

"Kaa-san, Kumiko had spent 3 hours today at the library."

"Eh, that long?"

"Yes."

"… I guess, it's best for her to get out, isn't it?"

"Exactly."

----------

"Mou, onii-chan is such a worrywart!" Kumiko pouted.

"Oi! Kumiko!!" Kumiko looked right and left then up but couldn't find anyone calling her.

"… Did I hear it wrong? Was someone calling for me…?" Kumiko decided to shrug it off and found something familiar.

"Ora? Hyoutei Academy? Since when did I get here?" Kumiko said as she inspects the sign closely.

"KuMiKo!" Suddenly, she felt someone jumped on her and she fell on the ground.

"Jiro… you're sitting on her…" She heard that familiar deep voice and muffled something.

"Jiro, get off her, she can't speak." She felt the weight on her back lessened and she quickly stood up while rubbing her red face.

"Oshitari-san…?"

"Nice meeting you here, got lost again?"

"I don't know, I was walking around and then I ended up here…"

"Then I took that as a yes."

"Come on, come on in, Kumiko!" Jiro said excitedly as he dragged Kumiko inside Hyoutei.

"A-Akutagawa-saaaaaaan!"

"Atobe is going to be amused by this…"

----------

"AToBe!"

"What is it now, Jiro?"

"Look who I brought!" Jiro said as he lifted the arm of the lifeless Kumiko whose eyes are swirling.

"A~n?" Kumiko quickly blinked and shook her head awake.

"Atobe-san?" Suddenly Kumiko jumped and attempted to run before Gakuto tackled her.

"Kumiko! Have a match with me!"

"I had played with you a week ago, Gakuto-san!"

"So, what brings you here today?" Shishido asked.

"Onii-chan kicked me out, he said I studied too much and didn't get out much often now." Kumiko struggled out from Gakuto's grip and saw some Hyoutei members staring at her. Kumiko's face suddenly blanched and ran to hid behind Oshitari.

"Is it me, or is Kumiko actually scared of people staring at her?"

"T-Their eyes are looking at me like I'm some kind of pest. I-I'll be excusing myself, sorry for disturbing you." Kumiko said quickly as she bowed and proceed to run out from the court before Shishido quickly pulled her shirt collar immobilizing her.

"S-Shishido-san!"

"If you don't want to be stared at, show them your skill."

"N-No!"

"Oi, you guys, are you bullying a little girl?" She saw someone heading up to her and she quickly hid behind Shishido.

"Not at all, bucchou. She's a friend of ours."

"Am not!" Kumiko whispered as Shishido grabbed her in a head-lock.

"Hm? Isn't this that girl who won the elementary division tournament for 4 years straight?"

"Kumiko! You didn't tell us when was the day you played!" Gakuto said.

"I don't want anyone to see, it's embarrassing!"

"And she is the little sister of that 2nd year who's famous in Segaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"A~n? He's no match for ore-sama."

"… Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying things about onii-chan."

"Aww, Kumiko loves her brother so much." Oshitari cooed as Kumiko's face reddened from embarrassment.

"Shut up."

----------

"So, whose turn is it to play her?" Oshitari said after some bickering.

"Me! Me!" Jiro said as he jumped while raising his hand.

"Bucchou, we'll be borrowing the court." Gakuto said as Jiro dragged the struggling Kumiko towards the court.

"Akutagawa-san!"

"Jiro. I told you to call me, Jiro!"

"No!" Then Jiro dropped Kumiko at one side of the court while he ran to the other side.

"Jiro to serve!"

"It's coming, Kumiko!"

"E-EH?! What a second!"

----------

"Well, Kumiko seemed a little off today." Gakuto said as he rested his head on his arms.

"Gakuto, her final exams are coming soon. It's not a surprise she would seemed a little off." Oshitari said.

"Final exams, hard time…"

"Kumiko got lots on her mind to think about. And her mind is now focusing on school, not tennis."

"H-hey, that girl! She's on par with Jiro!" They heard few members said.

"I heard that she was the one who took 4 games from Atobe like Oshitari did!"

"Eh?!"

"And she's that famous elementary kid! The one on the Monthly Pro Magazine!"

"You mean the kid who won the tournament for 4 years straight?!"

"Yeah, that one!"

"That girl's good!" Oshitari sighed while Gakuto shook his head.

"They didn't know that Kumiko's not letting out her best yet."

"Stupid people."

----------

"Kumiko! Come on! Smile! Smile!"

"Akutagawa-san! I can't!"

"Come on! Don't be scared! Just have fun!"

"But I have exams soon!"

"That is that and now is now. Come on! It's not fun this way! Or should I give you a handicap?"

"N-No! No handicaps! Please!"

"So, need some time out? Kumiko has been acting weird since the beginning."

"If you please…"

"Sure, I don't mind." Suddenly, Kumiko ran towards the back and sobbed.

"K-Kumiko!" Jiro said surprised as he jumped over the net and ran towards the sobbing girl.

"O-Oi! Is she alright?" Oshitari said as he and Gakuto walked towards them.

"… I'm scared…" They heard she muttered.

"Scared of what, Kumiko?" Gakuto said as he patted Kumiko's back.

"I'm scared of the final exams! I've been trying so hard, what if I failed?!"

"Kumiko wouldn't fail, Kumiko is smart!" Jiro said.

"But I can't help but get scared!" Kumiko cried.

"Maa, maa, everyone gets scared once in a while. It's not that bad. Scared is a part of life."

"W-Wahaaa!!!" Kumiko cried loudly as Jiro, Oshitari and Gakuto started panicking.

"W-Woi! What's wrong with her?!" Shishido said as he ran towards them.

"A simple case of fright."

"Hey! Getting scared is lame! Be brave a little!"

"Shishido, I don't think yelling is helping…" Then they heard Kumiko stopped sobbing and looked down to see Kumiko slapping her cheeks.

"Hey, Kumiko!"

"Done! Let's continue the game!" Kumiko hiccupped. Then they all sighed and ruffled Kumiko's hair.

"Alright! Tano-C!"

----------

"Game and match! Kumiko!" Kumiko was breathing heavily as she dropped onto her knees and dropped her racket.

"I think I need a good bath…" Kumiko said. Suddenly, something was draped over her and she yelled.

"It's a towel, not a monster." Shishido said as he laughed.

"That surprised me!"

"Need a piggyback?"

"No!" Kumiko walked towards the bench and suddenly she tripped.

"Owowow…"

"I take that, as a yes." Shishido said as he carried Kumiko on his back towards the bench.

"I think I forgot my morning run…"

"Figures."

"Kumiko! That was great!" Jiro said.

"I was lucky… that was so hard, Akutagawa-san…"

"Let's play again!"

"Hey, Jiro! Next time it's my turn!" Gakuto yelled.

"Aww!"

"Here, a good match deserves a good refreshing." Oshitari said as he gave Kumiko a water bottle.

"Thank you, Oshitari-san."

"And do you need a change of clothes?"

"No, it's alright. I cool off quick. After that, I'll go home….?" Kumiko suddenly frowned.

"What is it, Kumiko?"

"Why is everyone staring at me? I don't fell well with people staring at me… I felt like an alien."

"A perfect match coming from the princess." Kumiko winced at the nickname.

"I'm not a princess."

"A~n?"

"Nevermind."

"Oi! Get back to practice!" She heard the bucchou yelled.

"Yes!"

----------

"Hello. That was a great game." Kumiko looked up from her racket and saw a silver haired boy and a brown haired boy walking towards her.

"Thank you."

"I'm Ootori Choutaro. Nice to meet you."

"Hiyoshi Wakashi."

"I'm Tezuka Kumiko. Nice to meet you too."

"How did you know our senpais?"

"Ah, I accidentally lost my racket here a year ago, and ever since then, I've been walking around ended up here and sometimes I met them at the streets."

"I see."

"Gekokujyou…"

"… Eh?"

"Hiyoshi's goal is to defeat Atobe-senpai."

"Ah. I see. My goal is to someday play a formal match against my onii-chan and maybe beat him."

"I see, you never play a formal match with your brother?"

"Onii-chan is good, I manage to get some games from him. But I never really play a formal match against him. I'm still in 6th grade. So I'm hoping I'll get to play a match with him next year… or at least won."

"That's a high goal." Ootori said.

"No, not really. Everyone kept saying I'm not determined enough." Kumiko laughed nervously.

"Next year, I'll play a match against you." Hiyoshi said.

"Eh? Do you really want to?"

"Me too! After seeing your game with Jiro-senpai before I really wanted to play a match against you!"

"Then I'll work hard too! I'll pass my entrance and final exams and maybe our school will have a match!"

"Yeah, that'll be fun!"

"Gekokujyou…"

"Ah, it's late… I need to go home. Can you tell everyone I went home if anyone asked?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll place the towel and water bottle here. Thank you for talking with me." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"Oh no, thank you as well, we could see a good game." Ootori said as he bowed.

"Excuse me, let's meet again soon!" Kumiko said as she grabbed her racket and walked away from the court.

----------

"Hey? Where's Kumiko? She's gone!" Gakuto said.

"Ah, senpai, she excused herself just now." Ootori said.

"That's too bad, I was thinking about chatting with her as well…"

"Maa, Gaku, her family might be worried." Oshitari said.

"You're right, Yuushi…"

----------

**"Onii-chan! I'm home~!"**

**"Welcome back, had a good day?"**

**"Yeah! I won a match with a friend! It was fun!"**

**"I see, good then. Now take a shower and rest."**

**"Okay~"**

**'_That's good, Kumiko seem better already. I wonder who did she play with?'_**

**"Onii-chan, did you see my doll?"**

**"It's on the sofa."**

**"Thanks!"**

**'**_**She really did cheer up… thank goodness.'**

* * *

_

**Read and Review!**

**Next: Seigaku's captain is defeated by Atobe! Tezuka will avenge them by defeating the Hyoutei's captain! What a girl should say when they all crossed paths?**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Prince of Tennis. Only Tezuka Kumiko.**

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -8-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Hey, have you heard? The bucchou was defeated by a 2nd year Hyoutei Academy player!"

--------------

"Eh? To Hyoutei Academy?" Kumiko blinked when Fuji told her that her brother left earlier.

"Yes, Hyoutei Academy."

"… Did something happen, Syuu nii? Onii-chan would never leave practice early unless he got some important happened. And I was about to tell him something as well…" Kumiko sighed. The school final exams' result had been announced and she had topped the score. She wanted to tell her brother about it first, but when she had entered the Seigaku tennis courts, her brother was nowhere to be found. And now Fuji had told her about some news that she didn't hear about.

"I guess you didn't heard the news yet."

"News? What news? Onii-chan never told me anything." Kumiko was now way beyond confused. What news? What happened? Why would her brother go to Hyoutei Academy without telling her something at all?

"Bucchou was defeated."

"Eh?! Really?!" No wonder her brother has been in a bad mood back at home.

"Yes."

"By a Hyoutei member? Who?"

"He seemed to be on par with Tezuka in terms of power though…"

"On par with nii-chan?! Who?!"

"He said his name was Atobe Keigo."

"… What?!" Kumiko's scream rang through the whole court as everyone stopped moving their racket and turned their heads towards her. Then Kumiko blushed red as she started panicking.

"Take a deep breath, Kumiko." Fuji said.

"S-Sorry about that, Syuu nii…"

"Now, I guess the one he talks about was you after all." Fuji said.

"… What did who say?"

"Nya! Kumi-chan! Did you know that Atobe guy?!" Eiji said as he jumped on Kumiko.

"… I was asking her about that, Eiji…" Fuji sighs.

"What? What?" Kumiko said as Eiji started pinching her.

"That Atobe guy, he said _'So you're the one she talks so highly about'_ to Tezuka."

"…"

"It's not surprising that Kumiko-san would knew him, Eiji… after all, Kumiko-san does like looking at schools." Ooishi said.

"I wasn't looking at schools! I got lost, Ooishi-senpai!"

"Of course you did, we didn't have any other explanation of how you know him…"

"Did… Atobe-san said anything else…?"

"… Be awed by ore-sama's prowess?" Kumiko slapped her forehead as she sighs.

"Atobe-san…"

"Tezuka did say he was going to avenge bucchou…"

"Oh no! When did onii-chan go?"

"Quite a while ago. Why?" Kumiko then grabbed her bag and ran out from the courts.

"Kumiko-san! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to check on onii-chan! I hope everything's alright! I don't want onii-chan to got hurt, they got lots of people there!" Kumiko said as she got out from the courts.

"… Kumiko-san…"

"Maa, Ooishi, Kumiko would be fine."

"I hope so, it's dangerous to go alone…"

"She has been going out alone for a while."

"But it's still dangerous."

"Just hope nothing will happen when she found Tezuka."

"Kumi-chan, nya…"

--------------

"Here." Kumiko said as she stepped into the Hyoutei grounds. When she walks towards the tennis courts, she saw lots of people gathering at the court.

"Yep. Definitely over there." Kumiko said to herself as she tried to push herself through the large crowd.

--------------

"Game and Match! Tezuka Kunimitsu!" The crowd was silent, especially the Hyoutei players. Their captain has been defeated, and by a 2nd year Seigaku player, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He had showed great skills, perhaps on par with Atobe, they all thought. Such power and control… and perceptions, their mouth has been shut by the skills Tezuka showed all of them.

Tezuka stood in front of the net, looking down on the kneeling Hyoutei captain in front of him. He had finally avenge his captain and pay Hyoutei back by defeating their own captain. It was humiliating when he saw someone like Atobe defeating his captain. He had sworn that he would pay them back someday. To prove them that Seigaku players aren't all weak like Atobe had said.

"Ah! Found you, onii-chan!"

--------------

Tezuka heard that familiar voice and turned his head, only to saw his younger sister peeking her head out from the crowd. Fuji must've told her that he would be here, he thought.

"Onii-chan! Are you alright?" his sister said as she jumped over the wall into the court. Didn't she know that it was dangerous to jump like that?! If she kept doing that, she would-

"Eek!" Tezuka sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Trip and fall…

--------------

"Ow…" Kumiko groaned as she rubbed her reddened face.

"Are you alright?" Kumiko looked up to see her brother extending his hand out to her.

"I'm okay, just a bit sore…"

"Don't let your guard down."

"Yes."

"Come on, let's go home."

"Kumiko." Kumiko and Tezuka turned back to see Atobe and the team behind him.

"… Yes?"

"So this is why you would admire him so much."

"Onii-chan is the best, that's all I've ever known."

"One day, this ore-sama will change your mind."

"As if." Kumiko said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Manners." Tezuka scolded.

"Sorry." Then Tezuka started walking away while Kumiko quickly followed him.

"Kumiko! Play a match with me!" She heard Gakuto yelled.

"Sorry, I can't! I had to go home!"

"Eh?!"

"Sorry about that!" Kumiko said as she bowed and followed her brother out from the courts.

--------------

"Onii-chan! Wait up!" Kumiko said as she ran to keep up with Tezuka.

"Did something happen today? You seemed happier." How did Tezuka know that Kumiko felt happier even though she's always so jumpy? Easy, it's a brother's instinct. Tezuka might not believe in instinct, but if it involved Kumiko, he might as well use it every time something happened.

"I topped the final exams!" Kumiko said as she hopped on Tezuka's back. Tezuka held onto Kumiko's legs so that his sister wouldn't fall off of his back.

"That's good. I'm proud of you."

"I'm so happy!" Kumiko said as she suddenly yawned.

"You should sleep, you didn't get good sleep last night."

"Yes…" Kumiko said as she leaned her head on Tezuka's back.

--------------

"Those siblings are certainly people to watch out for." Oshitari said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Yep."

"Hey, Hiyoshi-kun, did you hear? Kumiko-san topped the final exams at her school."

"Yes, Ootori… she told us before, I was there."

"Ehehe…"

"… Siblings… their brains are the same in academics."

"Wow… Kumiko topped the exams…"

"Her hard work pays off after all."

--------------

"Yay! Sushi!" Kumiko cheered as she clapped her hands.

"This is a present for getting top scores at the final exams." Ayana said as she smiled at her daughter. Then Kumiko took a sushi and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey, this is Kawamura-san's sushi!" Kumiko said as she squealed in delight.

"Of course I would buy his sushi, after all, this is your favourite." Ayana said.

"Yay! Thank you, kaa-san!" Kumiko said as she hugged her mother.

"Congratulations on topping the exams." Kunikazu said.

"We're so proud of you." Kuniharu said. Kumiko then grinned and jumped on her father and grandfather.

"Thank you, tou-san! Jii-san!" Then her grandfather sighs as he placed Kumiko on his lap.

"And where did you get that cheerful personality is a mystery to me." Then Kumiko saw Tezuka coming out from his room and quickly tackled him.

"Nii-chan! Sushi! Let's eat sushi together!" Kumiko said as she quickly dragged Tezuka over to the table. Tezuka just sighs and rubbed his temple.

"Kumiko…"

"Aww, come on, nii-chan!"

"Maa, Kumiko would never stay far from Kunimitsu." Ayana giggled.

"Kunimitsu is, after all, the first person she saw after you, Ayana." Kunikazu said.

"And she got attached to him so quickly. I guess this is what you called siblings' bonds." Ayana said as she looks at Tezuka and Kumiko who's eating sushi together.

--------------

"Study for entrance exam!"

"Kumiko, have you study enough?"

"But nii-chan! It's the entrance exams!"

"You have enough studies from your final exams, they're enough for the entrance exams."

"But… but…!"

"No buts. I'll make sure you didn't touch your book tomorrow. You need your rest."

"But I'm fine!"

"Do those bags under your eyes convince me? No."

"Aww, onii-chan!"

"No whining. Or do you want Fuji to see you have bags under your eyes?"

"No! Not Syuu nii! I promise I won't touch a school book tomorrow!"

"And don't even think about going to the library."

"… Yes…"

"Good. Now sleep."

"Yes, nii-chan…"

"And Kunimitsu is especially strict to Kumiko's health."

"Kunimitsu is having what you called a 'Sister Complex'."

"Don't you think it's cute, tou-san?"

"Honey…"

"Kuniharu-san, they look so cute when they stand together! How I wish I should've taken more pictures of them when they were younger."

"Ayana…"

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**And help... what should I write for the next chapter? I was thinking that the next chapter would be the last one...**

**(tell me if you don't want this to end)Next: Entrance Exam! Metting Rikkai's Devil Akaya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9... finally... artist block still here... ugh...**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis at all, only Kumiko here.**

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -9-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Tezuka." Fuji called as he walked towards Tezuka who's looking at the courts. It was vacation for them, but they still have to practice, even the first years.

"Fuji."

"It's Kumiko's entrance exam day, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you've been frowning?"

"… No." Fuji chuckles at Tezuka's rather hesitant answer.

"She'll be fine." Tezuka said.

"I'm sure she'll be. And will she go home alone?"

"She'll go home late, she wanted to visit the Rikkai tennis club."

"Visit?"

"She knew some of them already."

"I see. Always quick to make friends, that Kumiko." Fuji chuckles as Tezuka sighed.

-----------

"Alright, time's up, collect the papers." Some of the people groaned as they passed the paper up front while Kumiko quickly grabbed her bag and fled out from the class to avoid the crowd. It was bad enough that the whole people in the class knew her tennis reputation. She didn't handle crowds well so she decided to go to the tennis club sooner than expected.

"Why does everyone have to recognize me?! I didn't know all of them would be so interested in those matches!" Kumiko said to herself as she sat down under a tree. It was peaceful, the blowing wind and the sound of the rustling leaves. Kumiko closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Until it was disturbed when she felt something hitting the three she's leaning on. When she opened her eyes and turned her head, she saw a tennis ball rolling beside her.

"Hm? Who would hit a ball this far?" When Kumiko was about to pick the ball up, she heard someone yelling.

"Oi! Sorry about that! Did you get hurt?" She turned around and saw a messy dark green haired boy running towards her.

"Eh? A girl? What are you doing here? Ah, thanks." The boy said when Kumiko placed the ball in his hands.

"I was just relaxing. I just finished the entrance exam."

"Oh, so you're one of the new students, then."

"I'm not sure whether I'm in or not though. My name is Tezuka Kumiko, nice to meet you."

"Right, I'm Kirihara Akaya, an ace." Kirihara said as he grinned.

"An ace? Really?"

"Well, I have to beat the three demons first to be number one."

"Three demons?" Kumiko blinked as Kirihara blushed a little.

'She's… cute…' Kirihara quickly shook the thoughts out from his head. Then he saw something behind Kumiko and grinned.

"Hey, you play tennis, right?" Kumiko looked behind her and saw that Kirihara was looking at her bag, which her tennis racket was sticking out of it.

"I was thinking about going to see the tennis club, but I decided to rest." Kumiko said as she tightened the stings on her bag so her tennis racket wouldn't fall again. Then Kirihara's grin broadened and he quickly pulled Kumiko's arm.

"Then come on! You're not going to get a good look from over here!"

"W-Wait a minute, K-Kirihara-kun!"

"Just come and stay unseen!"

"S-Slow down!"

-----------

"What is it, Renji?" Sanada said when he saw the data master turned his head from the court.

"Genichirou, today is the day for the entrance exam, right?"

"If I remember correctly, yes."

"So that explains it."

"Explains what?" Then Yanagi chuckles and pointed towards something. Sanada followed the direction Yanagi's pointing at and quickly rubbed his temple.

"Looks like she made another friend, willingly or not."

"What's so amusing, Yanagi?" Yukimura said when he saw Yanagi chuckling.

"That." Yanagi said as he pointed to the same direction as before. When Yukimura saw what was Yanagi chuckling at his smile broadened.

"Wasn't it entrance exam day today?" Yukimura asked.

"That's correct."

"So that explains why she was here. But why is that first year pulling her? Akaya, was it?"

"It seemed that she was unwillingly pulled here. I was thinking that she might be relaxing after the exam."

"Now where did you get that from?"

"That's what I heard from people. Her habit after a match, they say."

"I see… I better see if he's bothering her or not." Yukimura said as he walked out from the court.

"Well, Seiichi's little sister is similar to Kumiko if you look at it."

"I'm going to make him run."

-----------

"Yep, you can definitely watch better here."

"Kirihara-kun, wouldn't you be scolded for this?"

"Don't worry about it, no one will probably saw me."

"I think some did." Kirihara tensed and nervously turned his head to see his captain smiling at him.

"You're in trouble, Akaya…"

"You sure are, Akaya, 20 laps around the court." Kirihara's face blanched when he saw Yanagi and Sanada behind Yukimura.

"F-Fukubuchou! Yanagi-senpai!"

"Now!" Sanada roared as Kumiko flinched and Kirihara quickly ran his assigned laps.

"Genichirou-san… isn't that… a bit harsh?"

"He deserves it. Always have."

"You really look like onii-chan just now." Kumiko said as she grinned nervously.

"So, how was the exam?" Yukimura asked.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought, but I still need to be careful."

"Did Akaya, dragged you here earlier?"

"I was relaxing under a tree over there and then Kirihara came looking for the ball that had hit the tree. When he saw my tennis racket, he pulled me here."

"That brat…" Sanada growled.

"Oi, Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, what are you doing over there?" Kumiko peeked her head and saw 4 people coming towards her.

"Are? This girl here… isn't she…?" the glasses one said.

"She's not a student here, is she?" the red haired said as he blew his gum.

"She must be one of the students who is doing their entrance exam." The bald one said.

"Puri."

"Kumiko, why are you hiding?" Yukimura said as he looked down at Kumiko who's gripping his jersey tightly.

"S-Sorry…"

"Don't be embarrassed, they our team members. They might look a bit scary, but they're not bad." Yukimura said.

"Yukimura, don't talk about us like we're some bad guys or something." The blue haired one said.

"Just introduce yourselves." Sanada said as he sighs.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Marui Bunta."

"Kuwahara Jackal."

"Niou Masaharu."

"M-My name is Tezuka Kumiko, pleased to meet you." Kumiko said quickly as she bowed.

"Aren't you the girl who won the elementary division tournament for 4 years straight?"

"Y-Yes."

"You're good, I heard that you're level is the same as our level." Marui popped his gum.

"No one would say that, no way. I couldn't even beat nii-chan." Kumiko countered.

"But from what I've gathered, you've improved a lot from back then." Renji said.

"Oh, I forgot, congratulation on winning the Nationals! I didn't have the time to come to congratulate." Kumiko said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You were watching?"

"I was! It was amazing!" Kumiko said as her eyes sparkles. Yukimura chuckles and patted her head.

"I see, thank you then."

"Wait wait wait wait, you three knew her since when?" Niou quickly said.

"Since last year. She was scouting the school since she was thinking about entering."

"That's quite admirable, going all alone to scout without someone beside you." Yagyuu said.

"I'm used to go alone, that's why I got lost a lot."

"And apparently, you manage to make friends on the way." Sanada said.

"Well… I have other reason for that one."

"You brought your tennis racket, didn't you?"

"… I did, why?"

"Whose turn was it again?" Sanada asked.

"Mine." Renji said. Kumiko then blinked confusedly.

"Apparently, this time you'll be having a match against me."

"I see…" Kumiko said as she nodded. Suddenly silence fall on them and Kumiko suddenly gaped.

"Eh?!"

"You heard him, Kumiko-chan."

"This is bad…"

-----------

"She's doing good against Yanagi, is this how she always play?" Jackal said.

"That's her style."

"It's rare for Yanagi to miss shots like that."

"Kumiko's shots are usually unpredictable, Yanagi did say at some shots he couldn't get any data."

"Eh? Really?"

"Kumiko-chan sometimes hits a ball right when it was in front of her. She just stays still until the ball almost passed her and hit it."

"Eh… that's amazing."

"She seemed to be having fun." Yagyuu said.

"Tennis has always been fun for her, whether it was a serious match or not, she always said it was fun."

"That's quite a determination…"

"Perhaps it was more a rule to her. She did say, if it wasn't fun it's not tennis at all."

"That's… quite impressive."

"Game and Match! Yanagi! 6 games to 4!"

"Well, it's over."

-----------

"I lost… again…" Kumiko sighed as she sat under a tree outside the tennis court.

"It's not that bad, though I might say, you didn't really try hard." Renji said.

"That's what onii-chan said… I'm confused about that too…"

"Why is that?"

"When I played tennis… I didn't have as much fun as I have before, it's like something is bothering me…"

"I see, everyone had those kinds of time."

"Maybe I need to get my mind off tennis for a while, onii-chan did say I've been stressed out most of the time. I'll practice from the beginning."

"Then you're welcome to come and visit us anytime you want." Yukimura said.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks a lot, nii nii!"

"Nii nii?" Marui chuckles as Jackal elbowed him.

"Kirihara-kun, might be as well as have more energy in practice." Yagyuu chuckles.

"Huh? What? Did senpai called?" Kirihara said as he approached them.

"Not really."

"Eh?"

"We were just talking about the match when you came." Niou said.

"That's right! It was incredible, Kumiko!" Kirihara said.

"… Really?"

"Really! You got 4 games from Yanagi-senpai! And I heard you got 2 games from bucchou and 3 from fukubucchou!"

"It's not that great…"

"No! It was amazing!"

-----------

"Hey, Yagyuu."

"What is it, Niou-kun?"

"Did you see that pink tint on Akaya's face?" Niou smirked.

"Pink tint? Oh, I see what you mean." Yagyuu himself started to smile.

"Someone got a little something~" Marui said.

"Bunta…"

"Maa, possibility of romance 0%."

"That low?"

"You do remember that she focuses more on tennis than boys, right? You should see how she ran away every time she finishes a match." Renji said.

"Yikes… poor Akaya…" Jackal said.

"Well, at least he won't bother us if she came." Niou said.

"Point taken." Yagyuu said as his glasses glint.

"Kumiko! Come on, how about you play a match with me?"

"No! I'm tired."

"Aww, come on!"

"Well… this kind of obsession will end with her misery… we should help."

"Akaya, go back to your practice."

"… Right…" Akaya pouted as he went back into the courts.

"I need to go home before it's too late. Excuse me." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"Come back anytime, we'll be waiting." Yanagi said.

"Right. Thank you."

"Be careful on your way home." Yagyuu said.

"I will."

"Tell your brother I said hi." Yukimura said.

"Eh? You knew onii-chan? You never told me?"

"Maa, you'll know sooner or later."

"… Right…"

"Next time it's my turn." Niou said.

"Please spare me."

"No! Mine!" Marui said.

"Let's just have a draw."

"Mou…"

"Go along now, before your brother starts looking here for you."

"Ah, right! Excuse me, bye!" Kumiko said as she ran out while waving to the Rikkai players. Yukimura waved back and smiled at her while Sanada nodded.

"She's an interesting girl." Yagyuu said.

"She's a predictable person yet unpredictable at the same time." Niou said.

"Maa, that's how she is. Now let's get back to practice, shall we?" Yukimura said.

"Right!"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Next: (give me some ideas... or I'll put up Kumiko's first day at Middle School)**

**Probably this: First week of Middle School and the start of trouble!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Prince of Tennis =w= but I do own Kumiko**

_**

* * *

The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko -10-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Good morning." Ayana said.

"Good morning, kaa-san." Kumiko yawned.

"Today is your first day at Middle School, right? Work hard." Kunikazu said.

"Hai, jii-san. I will."

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said.

"I'll try."

"And don't tire yourself out." Kuniharu said.

"I got it." Kumiko said as she chomped her took a bite from her bread.

"Which club will you choose?" Ayana asked her daughter.

"I'll see the tennis club first. Maybe I'll try the girls'."

"The girls?"

"Yeah, if it's not good maybe I'll choose the art club."

"That's rare, to choose another beside tennis."

"But I like arts too, kaa-san!"

"How about if you take both of them?"

"Maybe I should see about it, or maybe I should just choose tennis… hmm…" Kumiko said deep in thought.

"Kumiko, you're going to be late if you keep dozing." Tezuka said from the door.

"Ah! Wait for me, nii-chan! Ittekimasu!"

"Be careful! Good luck!"

"We will!"

------------

"That's it for today, I hope all of you would decide on which club you'll be joining." The teacher said as he tidied the papers.

"Yes!" the whole class chorused. When the bell rung, everyone quickly left the class, chatting with their friends while Kumiko stayed back.

"Okay, done!" Kumiko said as she looked at the form she's holding. It was the form for the club and she wrote 'The girls' tennis team' in the box.

"The teacher said we could give the form tomorrow, but I guess I'm going to hand it in sooner. Better go quick." Kumiko said as she stood up, grabbed her back and walked out from her classroom.

------------

"Thank you very much!" Kumiko said as she bowed and closed the faculty room's door.

"Kumiko-chan? Is that you?" Kumiko turned her head and saw Yukimura smiling at her.

"Sei nii nii!"

"So it is you. So, how was your first day?"

"It was fine, made a lot of friends."

"That's good. So, why are you here?"

"I was just submitting my club form."

"Already? What did you choose?"

"The girl's tennis club."

"The girl's?" Yukimura said amazed.

"Yes, something the matter, Sei nii nii?"

"Oh nothing, how about you pay a visit to the club? I'm sure Sanada and the others would love it."

"Oh no, I don't want to bother the others." Kumiko said.

"You brought your tennis racket, didn't you?"

"Of course I brought it!"

"Then it'll be fine. I need to see the teacher. See you later."

"Right, see you, Sei nii nii." Kumiko said as Yukimura ruffled her hair and entered the faculty room.

------------

"Hmm, nice place to sit on." Kumiko said as she climbed a tree and sat on a branch. Suddenly, a ball hit her head and made her fall on the ground.

"Owowowow!" Kumiko groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Hey! Are you al… Kumiko!" Kumiko looked up and saw Akaya running towards her.

"Hey, Kirihara-kun." Kumiko said as she kept rubbing her forehead.

"Did the ball hit you? Sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

"No, it's my fault, I climbed the tree without looking where I was. I should've known it's dangerous." Kumiko said as Kirihara helped her up on her feet.

"Akaya!" Akaya's shoulder tensed when he heard the familiar deep voice.

"Eh? Genichirou-senpai!" Sanada stopped in his tracks to see Kumiko with her red forehead with Akaya trying to sneak away from him. Then a vein popped on Sanada's head as he quickly grabbed Akaya's collar and dragged him back into the courts with the tennis ball in hand.

"A-Ah…"

"Don't worry about them, Genichirou's just going to lecture Akaya." Yanagi said as he approached the confused Kumiko.

"Yanagi-senpai!"

"Did you fill your club form yet?"

"Yeah, I tried for the girl's tennis team. And I met Sei nii nii when I got out from the faculty room. He said he got to talk to a teacher."

"The girl's tennis club?"

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

"Hmm, so that's why Seiichi's not back yet."

"… What's wrong with nii nii?"

"He said he was just going to the toilet. But I guess he had some business at the faculty room, hope the teacher's not going to be too traumatized."

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Why don't you get in the court?"

"Is it alright for me to go in?"

"Sure, almost everyone knows you anyway."

"… Alright… but I'm not sure…"

"Bunta was waiting to have a match with you."

"Oh no… not again! I just got into middle school as well!" Kumiko said as she struggled from the grip that Yanagi had on her collar.

"Onii-chan!"

------------

At Seigaku, Tezuka had silently sneezed.

"Got a cold, Tezuka?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Or maybe someone was just talking about you, perhaps it was Kumiko."

"…"

"Well, that first year is interesting, Echizen Ryoma, was it? He's the same age as Kumiko, and his tennis skills rival Kumiko's as well. I want to have a game with him."

"…"

"I wonder if Kumiko had chose her club."

"She said it would be the girls' tennis club."

"The girls? That's a shame, I thought she would beat the boys."

------------

"Incoming!" Kumiko said as she leaped to hit yet another ball from Marui.

"Game and Match! Kumiko! 6 games to 4!"

"Uwa, Kumiko, you're good!" Marui said as he shook Kumiko's hand.

"But that hurts." Kumiko said as she rubbed her reddened forehead.

"Sorry about that, but you were taking a risk of hitting my 'Iron Pole Strike'."

"I didn't think I really hit the pole, that's all…" Kumiko said as she started to wobble.

"O-Oi! Kumiko! Your head!" Akaya said as he panicked.

"My head? What's wrong with…" Kumiko said as her conscious went dark.

------------

"Tezuka, what's wrong? You seemed kinda pale all of a sudden, are you sick?" Ooishi said worried.

"No, it's nothing. I felt fine."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you should sit out for a while."

"I'm fine, Ooishi."

"If you say so."

'_Did something happened to Kumiko? Maybe I shouldn't worry, but I felt_ _something bad happened. Just hope she's at home, just burnt her cookies…'_

------------

"… Ng…?" Kumiko said as she blinked her eyes open. Kumiko blinked twice and saw the regulars hovering over her, minus Marui.

"Kumiko, you okay?" Kumiko sat up and groaned, holding her head. She felt something on her head and rubbed it one more time.

"We bandaged your head, it bled a little."

"… Onii-chan is going to be so mad at me… Where's Marui-senpai?"

"Sanada told him to run 20 laps."

"O-Oh…"

"You've woken up, Kumiko-chan?" Kumiko turned her head and saw Yukimura.

"Oh, Sei nii nii."

"Do you feel alright now?"

"Just a bit sore. And dizzy."

"Well… you did hit the pole pretty hard." Niou said.

"You were crazy! Diving in for Marui-senpai's 'Iron Pole Strike'."

"I told you I didn't think I would hit the pole…"

"I see."

"What were you doing at the faculty room, Sei nii nii? Yanagi-senpai told me that you weren't supposed to go there."

"Oh, just a little bit business to attend to." Yukimura smiled an eerie smile that made Kumiko and the regulars shiver.

"That face didn't showed anything related to 'good', Sei nii nii…"

"Oh, really?"

"You're just like Syu nii…"

"Well then, looks like we're going to have a new member in the club."

"Eh?"

"Yukimura told me all about it. Welcome to the club, Kumiko." Sanada said. Kumiko then blinked and fainted once more.

"K-Kumiko!"

------------

"… That girl means trouble…" One said.

"But didn't you see? All of the senpais knew her, and she's good! Did you see her match with Marui-senpai?!"

"But to enter a girl into a boy's tennis club not only for being a manager but a substitute regular as well?!"

"O-Oi, it's not that bad… she's a nice girl…"

"But this puts shame on the boy's tennis team!"

"You're mad…"

"Che. If you don't like me then just scram."

"I'm with him."

"You too?!"

"And if you say a word to the senpai… you know what's going to happen."

"Y-Yes…"

"We 2nd years aren't going to let a girl stood above us!"

"Yeah!"

------------

"Sei nii nii… are you sure this is alright?"

"I've talked to the teacher, seemed like the teacher agrees with me."

"… You didn't do anything to sensei… did you?"

"Of course not, I swore I didn't do anything to him. He did think that you would waste yourself if you entered the girls' tennis club."

"That's not a nice thing to say…"

"The club activity is over, all of you are dismissed." Sanada said.

"Should I take you home, Kumiko-chan?"

"N-No! I don't want to bother you! Nii-chan is going to kill me if I do!"

"If you say so."

"Excuse me!" Kumiko said as she looked left and right.

"Are you looking for this?" Yagyuu said as he lifted Kumiko's bag.

"Thank you, Yagyuu-senpai!"

"See you tomorrow, Kumiko!" Akaya said.

"See you!" Kumiko said as she ran out from the courts.

"Is she going to be alright? Running after fainting?" Yukimura said.

"… You did shock her…" Yanagi said.

"Oh, but it's a waste for that talent if she went to the girls' tennis team. And she could help you, Yanagi."

"Helping me is true, but I think not all of the members are going to like it."

"Well, if they do something to Kumiko, I myself will deal with it." Yukimura said.

"… You already had a sister, Seiichi." Yanagi said.

"But having another one won't hurt."

"…"

"Akaya, try to keep an eye on her if the members did anything." Yanagi said.

"Sure, Yanagi-senpai."

"Oi, that doesn't mean you could just got into her classroom, you might rise suspicion from her classmates."

"O-Of course I wouldn't!" Akaya said as his face reddened as the whole group laughed.

------------

"I'm home!"

"Kumiko, what happened to your head?!"

"I'm alright kaa-san, I just hit a pole when I was playing tennis."

"You hit a pole, oh my goodness! Let me see your head."

"I'm alright, kaa-san!"

"Kunimitsu, can you give me a hand?"

"Yes, kaa-san."

"I'm alright I said!"

"You hit a pole, Kumiko. There's no way your head would be just 'alright'!"

"Onii-chan…?"

"Kaa-san's right."

"… Uhuhu… Ouch!"

* * *

**Read and Review.**

**For those who have been following this story, thank you so much! **

**And thanks for the reviews as well, but this is the end of this story!**

**I'll continue Kumiko's story in a different one, please wait for it.**

**The title will be... (sry, it's not decided yet... I'm literally confused... GIVE ME SOME ADVICE!! My idea is "The Young Observer's Life")  
**

**I will make the bullies unnamed and a new OC (not literally).**

**She will not appear often but she's good friends with Kumiko, so if Akaya or the others are looking for her, it's best to see her first.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**=Yuki**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for everyone who has been reading this story.**

**The new story has been uploaded and I will do my best to update it!**

**It's titled "The Young Observer's Life"**

**If you guys are interested as what does Kumiko look like, this is my illustration:**

**www(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Rikkai-Dai-Fuzoku-132316396**

**I hope you like it XDDD**


End file.
